Doom DXD
by Maximus Fatimus
Summary: Ever wondered how will Doomguy or John lives in the world full of supernatural beings? Add to that, we'll throw in shameless fanservice and brutal finishers that John's always do when beating demons apart with his bare hands. And will he able to keep his already-broken sanity in check as he was exposed to more strange and weird things happening in the future?
1. E1M1: The New Doom

**DOOM DXD**

**Prologue**

**A Different kind of Hell**

**This story will be one-shot unless given with reviews to continue on as working two stories makes me feel more lazy and stressed**

* * *

><p><strong>Icon of Sin's Chamber <strong>

**Unspecified Time due to distortion of the space**

Doomguy finished the fight by killing Icon of Sin's forehead with a BFG with one shot, exploding its brains as it tried to spawn more demons to kill Doomguy. He already concluded this place has no exits or secret passages as the exits are blocked by debris and too high for him to climb or jump.

With no hope of escaping Doomguy began to say his final words.

"The world is better without demons lurking around the world anymore." Doomguy as he accepts his final fate as the savior of the world and becoming an unsung hero as everyone on Earth is dead somehow or turned as a zombie.

What he didn't know as he closed his eyes to expect him getting crushed by falling rocks and skulls, a great flash of light engulfed the area, saving him from imminent doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimensional Rift<strong>

**Unknown**

Ddriag watches the mysterious vortex appearing on his realm as he saw a green armored human invading his privacy who is somehow wounded from his last battle with the demons of Hell, from his dimension at least. Ddriag used his godly power to see through the man's memories and why he's here.

"**Hmm, a mortal defeated the Old Demons with him alone. I wonder if he partook in the Great War himself with all these weapons and his uncanny skill in defeating the demons of his world. He also possesses a sacred artifact of unknown make from his world. I wonder if he's going to kill all Devils as they have changed from their barbaric ways to civilized one."** Ddriag shrugs as he sent Doomguy into to mortal world as he was being converted into a Sacred Gear.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Warehouse somewhere in Japan<strong>

**Night**

Doomguy woke up from his apparent death in Hell. It seems he cheated death once more as he was alive and somehow ends up in Earth. His weapons are also present including the Soul Cube which helped him to defeat Cyberdemons with ease without using his precious BFG. He also feels someone is watching him as he looked into the warehouse with his shotgun drawn to the horizon.

"This keeps better and better." Doomguy as he waited potential demon to pounce him.

"**Khekhekhekhe. You are my easy snack for the night." **A spider-woman-demon prepares to eat Doomguy.

"Fuck you." Doomguy shoots the spider-woman with shotgun shells hit the demon in the head.

"**Fool! Mortal weapons won't hurt me! PREPARE TO DIE!" **The spider-woman-demon braced for her attack with unholy laser blast.

'Guess the demons here are tough enough to be resist bullets. Well then, time to bring my chainsaw.' Doomguy switched to his chainsaw and proceeds to dismember the demon with brutality.

The demon fired her unholy laser blast which also been evaded by Doomguy's inhuman speed as he sunk his chainsaw into the demon's torso and started it causing the demon's body to bleed uncontrollably as the chainsaw ripped apart the demon's torso in half. Doomguy wasn't finished though as he slashes the demon's head and then stomped with greater force, crushing the demon's head and ripped apart of the remaining pieces of the demon's body for a brutal finisher that he always does at the demons of all sizes. Doomguy began to use the Soul Cube to clean up the remaining gibs of the demon as he was in Earth, people might get freaked out seeing a demon up close.

Doomguy began to wonder why demons already speak now that most of them grunts or roars as they saw him. He exited the warehouse to see his new surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>Docks<strong>

**Night**

Doomguy saw his surroundings as he looked around and saw no apparent demon invasion like his world does, it seems after killing Icon of Sin he was transported into a different dimension as the demons already has that kind of power enough to make normal humans insane. He was different however as he consumed Ancient Souls (Invincibility power-up and Mega Health) since his time on Mars and Hell, making him sort a demi-god as he absorbed their powers and made him stronger as he can punch a Cyberdemon without a scratch. He also ponders if that demon was a hidden one, many of them still lurking in the shadows waiting helpless humans to prey on. Doomguy began to wrap his armor with rags found at the warehouse to prevent people from freaking out and removed his helmet storing it into his hammerspace reviling his face.

(He looked the same guy that you see in Doom. No needs for exposition if you played Doom or do I have to explain it?)

He began to find more demons by going into the city deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>City Streets of a Japanese city<strong>

**Late Night**

Doomguy has trouble in understanding Japanese as he never heard of it during his duty as a space marine on Mars or anything. It seems that the buildings are different compared to his world as they don't have any spaceports or floating cars at that time, which means he really came from a different dimension. He also mistakes Japanese letters around the buildings as Chinese because they are all the same according to him which makes it even harder to understand.

Since he has no currency of this world he began to run everywhere at full speed hoping to find an abandoned place to stay for the night, when he realized that he never got tired during his time on Hell and Mars. He still wants to find a hideout though so he ran very fast as he finds a new place to stay from this new world.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias's Peerage POV<strong>

**Warehouse**

**Late Night**

They received a request to hunt and kill the Rogue Devil as they found their target at the warehouse which the target waits there. They did not expect that they were late as they saw bloody floors with entrails left by Doomguy's brutality at the Devil with the body were nowhere to be found as the Soul Cube destroyed the rest of it.

Akeno began to speak.

"Ara, Ara. It seems someone killed it before you even kill it."

RIas was baffled as they never heard or saw someone killing Rogue Devils alone without them detecting their presence, which means a stealthy person killed it and did quite a mess too.

"Let's go back at the Occult Club for a meeting. We have a new potential of a member to recruit, and investigate our mysterious killer." Rias's peerage complied and returned to Kouh Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>No single soul have ever thought about DOOM x Highschool DxD starring Doomguy as the main character as he was transported to a world full of supernatural which he kills them in most brutal ways . This story will be one-shot until further notice and might be removed as I'm too lazy to think more ideas to move on and hated cluttering dead fics around.<strong>


	2. E1M2: A Walk in the Park

**DOOM DXD**

**The Demonic Fallen Angels**

**For people who care about the canon Devils. Doomguy or John has a problem with demons especially if they involved occultism or pentagrams or zombies which he kills on daily basis like his everyday chore. Since he consumed hundreds of power-ups over the course of the game, his body began to reach the limits to the max as he was exposed to ancient demon souls which also made him powerful as it now. And Highschool DxD Devils and Doom Devils\Demons are different but they are still demons if you look in the other way, for him anyways.**

**You want this to be continued? Well here's it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>A park on a Japanese town<strong>

**Late Night**

Doomguy or John was resting at the local park since he can't seem to find a place to stay as he doesn't understand Japanese or Chineseto talk the locals here. He's a space marine who kills demons for a living, not a civilian or a tourist who waste time taking picture of people dressed in weird clothing's and unrealistic hairdos that people seems to like in this world. John prefers brutal demon-killing action than talk since he never spoke during his time on Hell since his first insertion at the Mars Base with all the people turned into zombies or demons populate the base, he has none to talk to.

He sighs as he thinks about living after the demons were eradicated from this world by his own hands, what will he do?

'Ah, even a badass demon-slaying space marine needs some rest too.' John as he relaxes out at the park bench outside waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly a boy runs from someone and was cornered by a Fallen Angel

"Help! Someone help me!" Said by a boy whose name is Issei as he tried to escape the Fallen Angel.

The Fallen Angel threw light-spears at Issei which hits him at the legs crippling him.

John saw the whole thing unfolding as another species of demons needs ass-kicking with brutal finisher. He then wore his helmet and drew his futuristic M9 pistol and shot at the angel at the limbs which also provokes him to attack John and stopped attacking Issei

"So a mortal dares to fight me? So be it, the devil has to wait." The fallen angel attacks John as his black wings fluttered and proceeds to skewer him with light-spears. John dodged his attacks with inhuman speeds that rivals of a high ranked Devils of his physical abilities. "Impossible! No human could ever move that fast!" The fallen angel began to spam his light-spear to overpower John and charges at him in attempt to kill him in melee battle.

"Too slow you moron of a demon!" John taunted the angel and shoots his pistol at him which also impossible to evade or deflect as it was propelled with unknown futuristic technology and a bit of demonic energy that made bullets travels instantly with no decrease in accuracy at all. The bullets hit the angel which also made him feel pain as he used a non-magical weapon to defeat him. John began to switch to his chainsaw as the angel approaches at him at full speed. He then did the same as him as he ran to the angel and started his chainsaw.

"BRING IT ON SPAWN OF HELL!" John shouted at the angel and jumped at him by using his newfound demonic abilities that he earned back in Hell. He then jumped towards the angel and thrust his chainsaw at the angel which he dodged it without effort. John began to switch to Super Shotgun as flying enemies are best used with shotguns. John taunted the angel more as he fired his shotgun which also impossible to dodge even with supernatural agility.

***KABAM* **

The angel was hit with hit-scan bullets that the shotgun fired from. It seems his weapon also affects the supernatural as they can be killed with it despite being a mortal weapon. John began to use his Soul Cube at the fallen angel to chop the demon apart and consumes his soul via Soul Cube.

"NO! This can't be happening! I've been defeated by a mortal no less?" Shouted by the angel's final words as the Soul Cube chopped him up into thousand pieces and his soul being drained by the cube. John then receives the power of the fallen angel's soul, making him powerful and deadlier than before.

"I'm a badass demon-slaying space marine remember that!" John taunted now dead fallen angel.

The boy known as Issei saw everything and was terrified at the man's display of brutality.

**(Note: Issei is a Devil now which means John can understand him somehow thanks to Devil's universal translator magic)**

John saw a teenaged boy who somehow wounded at the angel's attack. He began to approach the kid with blue potion in hand.

"Stay still kid, I don't know what he did to you but sure that wound would kill a human being in one shot and you survived?." John throws the potion at Issei who cached it and asked.

"What is this potion?" Issei questioned

John answered "It's a healing potion. You could say that it can heal you like in video games that you kids play." Issei looked at the blue bottle that was written in demonic language that labeled 'Healing Potion' on its front.

Issei began to drink the potion and his wound healed as his devil powers assisted the healing process. He began to thank John for saving his life but he was away.

A portal appears at the park and spawned Rias herself. She began to look for Issei as she was her new recruit and wields the Longinus class Sacred Gear that is capable to kill gods and help her from Phoenix's attempt's on marrying her.

She then saw Issei who is laying down on a bench still wounded from the fight.

"Issei, are you alright? What happened?" Rias asked Issei.

"Club Leader, I've been attacked by a fallen angel but was saved by a man who has a Sacred Gear and killed the angel, taking his soul too." Issei explained.

"Do you know what he'd looked like?"

"None, Club Leader, as his face was covered in a motorcycle helmet after I saw him, but he was in a thick garment covering something." Issei fainted from apparent blood loss from the attack. Rias carried him back home and thought on the fallen angel's killer.

'If that person didn't use magic then he might be secretive about it and not being detected by my familiars. Strange, who is that person killing Fallen Angels at that time."

However Rias didn't know that she's being watched by Doomguy or John somewhere.

John was hiding in the bushes watching from afar from Rias's location. It seems that this boy has connection with the devils apparently as Rias appeared from the magic circle with pentagrams on it which further reinforces her connection with the devils in this world.

'Shit, that boy was her servant? I should have killed that demon-lady when I have the chance." John moved away from the park and wondered around in the city's lesser known parts finding more demons to kill and consume.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of a church<strong>

**Late Night**

John was running around the city's outskirts looking for demons when he saw an ominous looking church on the sidewalk.

'This church looked unholy and abandoned enough for demons to live here and converge here. Well it's about time to rip their guts and free this planet of demons and crow-men.' John entered the church and was armed with a Minigun. He then kicked the door and saw an empty church with ruined benches and defaced statues and a broken cross.

"Well it's time to cause chaos and demolish this demon's lair." John smirked and drew his Rocket Launcher ready to break apart of this unholy church.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was expected from our crazed badass space marine as he found the hideout of the Fallen Angels, there will be more blood and gibs at the next chapter so hold your horses as he will break the Canon of this series by killing important characters from Highschool DxD and killing even more DevilsFallen Angel/Angel or any deities that looked evil and demonic.**

**If you don't know what Doomguy looks like. He has brown short hair and a pit-bull like face that grins when he got a new weapon or kills hundreds of demons in his line of sight. Just search Doomguy and the result will appear for you to visualize him killing Fallen Angels and their cultist followers.**

**Stay tuned on DOOM DXD**

**I was going to make it into Painkiller crossover but it seems it was less popular than Doom in this site. Still, Doomguy will not stop until he killed everyone on the church.**

**And then John was a demon, a half demon to be exact since he'd consumed the souls of the demons by using the Soul Cube as his device for gathering souls and using them, expect him to be more powerful as he kills more supernatural entities.**


	3. E1M3: Lair of the Crow-People

**DOOM DXD**

**The Unholy Church**

**My version of Doomguy was during the events of Doom 1&2 but somehow got the Soul Cube somewhere in deep ancient ruins on Mars while battling the Cyberdemon for the first time. Also I'm using Brutal Doom as its story since our Doomguy loves fatalities and gorier.**

**And also to remind you, Energy Cells are not invented in the world of Highschool DxD which he used it during his fight in Hell. So he'll conserve his Energy Cells as BFG eats lots of those things and those cells are not invented here, so expect him using lots of ballistic weapons and some looted weapons from his enemies as he fights on his way to Hell again.**

**It seems all of the every Doom stories around here are dead or cancelled somehow. **

**Also it seems most of the anime shows liked depicting swords and magic are better than firearms which they perform greatly at magic users. John was not pleased that everyone used ether swords or magical weapons as his ammo supply of his current weapons is running low. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Abandoned Church<strong>

**Late Night**

John was in the inside the church ready to demolish this unholy place as demons live here and taint the place with their presence. He then blew up the broken cross which also reveals a secret passage underground.

John grins as he finds the secret lair of crow-people.

**Church Underground**

**Late Night**

**(Insert metal music here)**

John heard footsteps getting near to his position. He saw a cultist with a crazed look on his face.

"YOU DARE TO DEFILE OUR PLACE? PREPARE TO DIE INTRUDER!" The cultist attacks John with a light-sword. John responded with a brutal fist on his face and grabbed him on the neck and did a brutal finisher by crushing his throat and ripping his limbs apart.

***CRACK***

Many more cultists began to surround him with pistols and light-swords. They attacked John as they desperately kill him with weapons designed killing demons in mind. He then drew his Minigun and began to mow down demon-worshiping cultists.

***DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA***

John shot every living cultist with every bullet hitting them in the face. Several cultists charged at him with their light-swords at him.

John punched a cultist sneaking him in the back, killing him instantly.

He then saw several cultists shooting him with their puny laser guns which he responded with his Minigun killing them all. He began to loot their weapons whilst he's killing people since light-swords are uncommon in this age. He switched to his newest weapon the Light Pistol which he also dual weld to maximize his damage at the cultists.

***PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW***

Several cultists were hit by John's pistols as the shots burned their faces, making them suffer more as they die slowly.

One cultist dressed in priest outfit somehow enjoys the bloody sight of him killing his comrades. He bellowed in a crazed tone.

"IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME I'VE SEEN SOMEONE KILL SO GRUESOME! LET ME MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE A DEMON YOU ARE!" The priest cultist grins and charged at John as he liked seeing blood of a crazy killer like him.

"So, you want to play that game eh? Meet the greatest communicator THE CHAINSAW!" He switched to his chainsaw and charged at the attacking priest which he shot him with his laser-pistol.

John taunted even more at the priest.

"YOU WON'T ABLE TO KILL ME WITH THAT YOU SHITHEAD!" John responded to his attacks with his Pistol firing at him which he failed to evade as it was a hit-scan bullet which crippled his legs making him trip as he tried to evade his impossible aiming. The priest used his smoke bombs to escape this fellow crazy man as he nearly killed him.

"LET'S FIGHT ANOTHER DAY, FELLOW MUDERER!" The priest-cultist disappeared in the smoke. John was not happy as he let his enemy escape from his destruction. He proceeds to kill the remaining cultists and moved forward leading him to a large room, but first he must loot this place clean of items as this place contains secret items lying around.

***Secret finding in progress as he backtracked around the area for secret items***

'No secret doors other than the cross outside? What a bummer and I thought the demons made this place as they've liked stashing stuff at unexpected places.' John sighs and moved forward to the next area. He then kicked the wooden door open leading to his next path.

**Underground Great Hall**

**Late Night**

Several crow-people along with hundreds of cultists saw John and readied their weapons at him. One female crow-woman asked him on why he's here. He threw the Soul Cube at Raynare the Fallen Angel killing her instantly as the cube sliced her into many pieces as he knew she was a leader of the cultist if indicated on a high ground. The cultists watched in shock as their leader died without a fight and having her soul drained by the mysterious object that killed her.

John broke the murmurs of the cultists and switched to his prized BFG. He then warned everyone to leave or die.

"You got three seconds to get out of here or your asses will be incinerated by my big gun. I'm feeling merciful today so get out of here or be my guest." The cultists were scared as they saw big cannon that normal humans can't carry it without help. The cultists ran as they leave this place only see bloody corridors that John left. One cultist said "I've never asked for this" as he saw plenty of dead bodies with most of them are brutalized by John. Another cultist vomits as he can't stand the smell of blood around the hallway.

A girl who wears a white nun outfit approaches John and talked him.

"You don't have to kill those people; they've worked for God you know." The girl nun told John

John looked at the young nun and laughed.

"God? When God was busy listening to your prayers I was busy killing demons of hell back and forth and you tell me that these cultists worked for God? Or that crow-lady I've killed earlier doesn't look like an angel to me but rather a demon in disguise. Say, if you were held captive by these freaks, no wonder they are preparing you for sacrificial ritual to summon a great demon to wreak havoc on this world since you looked innocent enough for you to work those bastards and demons liked virgin girls for some reason." John saw another cross with demonic runes on it and inspected it.

'This cross looked like someone was trying to use it on someone. I wonder who the sacrificial lamb is.'

The girl nun healed John using her Twilight Healing as she saw scars on him. John noticed his old scars are disappearing and somehow his current wounds are healing too. John began to thank the girl for healing him with her magical rings.

"Thanks for the healing kid, I can't seem to find healing items lying around on this place and maybe you can be my healer if you want to. I'm no pedophile but if those demons come here again, I will destroy them all. Oh before that, what's your name?" John thanked the girl.

"I'm Asia Aregano and you are?" Asia replied to John's question

"Name's John, John Taggart. A badass space marine you'll ever meet on your life. And by the way let's leave this place. I want to find more demons to slay and this place is empty and dead."

Asia nodded and followed John to his next place to rid of demons. Asia was feeling uncomfortable on John's mess on the cultists.

"Oh, sorry about that, I've never clean up my mess after killing them since no one cares about them anymore and I'm busy looting this place up. Deal with it." John spoke to Asia of his brutality on the cultists.

They left the church with a big explosion that John placed several C4s earlier to remove this unholy place permanently. Asia gasps and John smiled under his helmet.

'Cool people never looked at explosions but I'm a badass so I watched the whole fireworks'

Unknown to them, they were being watched by two remaining crow-people who finished patrolling the town for Devil activities and returned to their hideout only to see it in smoldering ruins and saw two people leaving the place.

"Azael is not going to be pleased when he sees this."

* * *

><p><strong>What will John and Asia's next destination will be. You guys may suggest in the reviews for ideas as I got too lazy to think about it since I'm working on The Stranger of Dust and handling two stories confuses my mind a bit. Also point out any plot-holes so I can cover it up somehow.<strong>


	4. E1M4: Just a Stroll

**DOOM DXD**

**A random Devil encounter**

**You want Doomguy kick some devil ass? Here you go. These devils don't know what hit them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doomguy's House<strong>

**Early Morning**

John found a house that's been abandoned by its former owners as they were murdered in their own house by a summoned demon as he saw a bloody pentagram used by the former owner who's murdered by his summoned demon. He began to claim this house as his own since the owner died from demon attack. He began to clean this place up faster than most cleaners do.

'Now that I have a house, people won't think me as a hobo living on the streets, although I got this house from a murdered man who summoned a demon on his house of all places. Which means the people here somehow knew how to summon demons and use them as a servant?' John got really confused as why on earth would summon a flesh eating demon for just doing house chores? An image of an Imp and a Zombie cleans up the house as a human order them to do housework.

'This world got more messed up than I think.' He then somehow learned that not all the demons or Devils are out to get him as they've changed from their barbaric ways according to Asia during their escape from the church as she told her past that she healed a Devil and branded as a heretic by the Church after they saw her doing it.

'I guess those cultists were former priests and exorcists who got more crazy killing demons in their line of work which they did badly on many ways.' John began to remove his helmet and rearranged the house for him to watch TV comfortably.'

John was disappointed as the television only shows animated shows that somehow are not for kids as they show a pink haired girl who has small horns killing everyone on the facility naked. He do loved the bloody scenes but how on earth can he even understand what they've saying? Especially, he can't understand Japanese just to enjoy the show with gory scenes that reminded him so much when killing demons.

He began to exit the house leaving Asia behind as he knew she hated seeing him brutalizing every demon/devil with his bare hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of a Japanese town<strong>

**Morning**

As John was taking a stroll, he can't help but something's strange around here. There are no people or any stay animals wandering around which means something was up or people hated going out. He trusted his senses as it saved him from countless ambushes back at Hell and Mars.

'Someone is watching me, but whom?' He began to go into an alley and armed himself with a Super Shotgun. As he was alone several Devils jumped on him and attacked wanting to take his soul to make them powerful. John was quick to react as he shot a Devil on the head completely blasting his head off clean. Other surviving Devils began to draw their weapons which consist of bladed weapons and clubs.

**(Insert another metal music for visualizing John ripping apart Devils) **

"You won't take me on that easily DEMONS!" John bellowed as he shot another devil who's casting a Destruction spell at him. The magic user tried to evade his bullets but was hit in the limbs crippling her.

The leader Devil speaks to him with a tone of fear.

"Y-you, are a mortal right? But why you've killed my peerage that easily?" John responded to his question by a shotgun blast which killed him easily.

"COME AT ME DEMONS! ARE YOU NOT BRAVE ENOUGH TO TAKE MY SOUL BACK TO HELL?" He shouted at the Devils who are quaking in fear as their leader died from a mortal.

"Death before dishonor, I must not disgrace my clan!" A samurai devil attacks John with his longsword. Which John evades with his inhuman speeds of 60mph which he responded with a quick fists on the face, breaking his attack and grabbed him in the neck and threw him on the wall which he finished it with a strong kick on the groin and tore a hole in his stomach and grabbed his intestines and began to choke him with it.

Other devils watched their comrade slowly dying from his own organ as John finished him with a pistol shot on the head.

"I've never asked for this!" A female Knight ran away from the battlefield.

"Screw with all the executions from Rias Gremory. This guy did worse than her!" The Rook ran away along with the female Knight.

"Cowards, prepare to die mortal!" The Queen finished her casting Large Fireball spell at him, which he evaded it like the rest of the fireballs at hell. He then put a grenade into the Queen's mouth and pulled the pin and shot it, exploding the Queen's body into oblivion.

"ANYONE WANT SOME BRUTALIZING? COME AND GET SOME!" John bellowed again as he enjoys killing demons once again.

The rest of the Devils retreated from their failed attempt to gather souls as this man killed four of them without breaking a sweat. John however didn't chase them, since wasting ammo on the small fry is not worth it. He does love killing them with chainsaws and his bare hands but until he can find more ammo on this new world, he would have to resort punching them.

"Whelp, there goes my kill count." John said as he saw the retreating Devils disappear. He also then also saw a rectangular box with pentagrams on it lying beside on the corpse of the King. He then took it as it emits demonic aura which normal human can't have this thing on them. He opened the box and was presented with a complete chess pieces with mutated Rook and Knight on it. John was surprised, how did demons do even play Chess? The box also contains a manual that says 'Evil Pieces for Dummies' which they've also learned how to write that's not entirely demonic in nature and somehow written in English, much to his surprise.

'Do these Devils are civilized than I think? Maybe Asia was right, the Devils are different compared to my demons on my world but they are still demons! And they want human souls for god sake.

The barrier began to disappear as John noticed faint demonic energies disappearing while inside of it. He began to return to his house and check on Asia if she's fine, he adopted her after hearing her story about the fanatical Church using her for evil deeds.

* * *

><p><strong>Doomguy's House<strong>

**Afternoon**

Asia was in the house watching a show about a boy who got a harem of super powered girls from outer space fighting another group of the super powered girls in a secret tournament in Tokyo. She was bored as she has nothing better to do in this house as John said "You will not go outside. Who knows if those cultists and the crow-people might get you again?" He was right though as she has made enemies between the Church and maybe the Fallen Angels. She sighs and waited for John to return from his stroll.

"I'm Home!" John announced his presence to Asia who got up and moved through the door and saw John in full armor.

Asia somehow remembered his stories of him killing demonic entities from his world.

"D-don't tell me you've killed someone this time." Asia spoke.

"Yeah, some crazy Devils came at me and tried to take my soul for some reason. Say I think I got something that they have as it seems that the Devils liked Chess for some reason." He then took out a rectangular box that contains Evil Pieces used for reincarnating humans to Devils. "And also you'll need a change of clothes since wearing that seems awkward to move around in the town and some might recognize your white nun outfit by those same crow-people flying around." He proceeds to clean his armor and the cloak hiding it.

John has funds right now as he looted the four dead bodies of Devils who are somehow loaded with Yen and Dollars. Which he can enroll Asia at the nearest school of this town and buy some supplies of this house as this place needs some decorating. He also don't want Asia be a demon-slaying badass as it was too much for an innocent kid to his work and too brutal for her fragile mind. After finishing his cleaning, he watched the television that Asia was watching and asked her.

"Do you even understand what are they saying? For me though I can't." John asked.

"Oh. Me? I've learned Japanese and several others as part of my training as a healer before the Church branded me as a heretic and casted off by these Fallen Angels." Asia replied.

"If you have time, will you teach me how to speak Japanese? The people here don't even speak English properly." John said.

"Ok! That will be all?" Asia asked.

"Yes! So I can understand everyone here already! John replied.

And so, Asia became John's teacher in Japanese so he can understand everything on what are they saying and actually knew what it means.

'I just got taught by a kid who's a nun and I'm a demon-slaying space marine. How low I've gone far this time?' John face palmed internally and accepted the fact that he's being taught by a kid on how to be a normal person.

* * *

><p><strong>Will John continues to be normal just like a sane person do? Or he will continue to kill demons like he used to. What will he do on the Evil Pieces that he looted from a dead King? Will he use it or not despite he hated demons in the first place and gotten softer too in one day with Asia. <strong>


	5. E1M5: Crow-man's Introduction

**DOOM DXD**

**A request from a crow-person**

**Sorry for lack of brutal violence on this chapter as John has much more bigger problems than killing demons is that how he'd live a normal life which he mostly forgotten during his time on Hell. So this is a filler chapter on his daily life if he's not out on hunting demons and ripping them apart. And also Azazel pays him a visit**

* * *

><p><strong>Doomguy's House<strong>

**Morning**

John learned the whole Japanese language within a day with Asia which also shocked her as he learned the language faster that would take years to master for an ordinary person, but not him as his body and mind also enhanced by living on Hell for years that his body is capable taking on hordes of demons at once. He was amused as he can understand his favorite show that he liked so much that he can rip apart a Devil again with his bare hands and also weird commercials too. Suddenly a knocking noise was heard on the door. He didn't made any neighbors as his crazy personality kept them off for a while but also what if those said neighbors are devils in disguise or crow-people wanting revenge?

He then answered the door and an old man was outside.

"Who are you? And what do you want? How do you even know where I was living? Are you the one Jehovah Witness? If so then scram!" John asked in English.

The old man laughed and answered.

"Well no, I'm not one of that Jehovah Witness since God is dead long time ago that even the mortals don't even know." He answered.

"Wait, mortals? Are you one of those cultists looking for revenge at the church? I'm not in the mood right now so buzz off." John began to close the door which also stopped by the old man.

"Whoa, hold it right there. You know that one of my associates saw you killing Devils in the city with brutality in mind and this intrigues me as you a normal human without any Sacred Gear able to beat four Devils in an alley, and also killed two Fallen Angels in one day with only human weapons and not magical weapons." The old man spoke.

"Who are you and what do you know about me?" John asked.

"I'm Azazel the leader of the Fallen Angels faction or for you at least, crow-people. And I must say you are pretty good for a mortal who can beat Devils and Fallen Angels to pulp and destroyed the church too." Azazel replied.

John raised his eyebrows and asked Azazel on what reason he's here.

"You, what do you want from me, if you want revenge on those cultists and the church then do it somewhere else, not in my house."

"You are missing the point here, as I'm the leader of the Fallen Angels I want you to make peace between the two other factions here which are Devils and Angels as this war has ended in a long time, and also will I come in? It's quite awkward to talk here at the door." John thought about it and accepted Azazel to come and talk on the couch.

"So what about the demon slaying business?" John asked Azazel

"I think I will explain about the situation here." Azazel told John about the Great War which also caused great losses of all three factions as dragons killed most of them than the three. John was intrigued about this Great War as in his mind visualizing it, several Cyberdemons and Spider Brains killing both Fallen Angels and Angels and infighting of all factions and then giant dragons killed them off in one breath.

"So you want me to make peace between those two and call it a day? What about the part of killing demons lurking the city? You know I'm not into talking people and expect them to follow me."

"I know you'll say that eventually. Here's the job that involves killing stray demons for your enjoyment and also some quick cash as well." He procured a document file and gave it to John.

"OK. Now what do you want from me, crow-man?"

"Do you know that this town is being controlled by Gremory Clan behind the scenes?"

"No, but if those demons controlled a city that large I would expect them to roam around eating people in the streets but I've seen no demons running around except a group of them jumped on me yesterday."

"Here's the information about the Gremory Clan so you'll know who to expect in the future. And also the Devils changed from their old barbaric ways to civilized one like humans do, so don't go around killing Devils unprovoked as this will alert the Gremory and sends their forces to deal with you in the future." Azazel explained.

"I won't promise that since these guys keeps going at me for some reason but I'll try a bit." John answered.

"Well then, I must take my leave then." Azazel prepares to leave but he eyed something. He saw a rectangular box on the table that contains Evil Pieces on it. He then asked John for it.

"That box? It seems looked important so I'll just keep it, I got that from those devils jumped on me yesterday and looked quite important so I took it. Don't know what do to with it though." John answered Azazel

"Do you realize that this box contains the only way to revive dead people to Devils? We Fallen Angels never had anything like this before, and yet you got it from a high ranked Devil?" Azazel was shocked as he saw those chess pieces used by the Devils to reincarnate people to their ranks.

"Well, what do you want from it? You can have it if you want since I don't play chess and those devils might get it back, so have it."

"We'll try to make thing work and reverse engineer it for us so our numbers will increase greatly since you've killed two Fallen Angels which we are quite few actually."

"So, what are those things anyway?"

"The Evil Pieces, it is a tool of the Devils to increase their numbers after the Great War, since their numbers are so low that they gone too far just to pull mortals into their realm and make them into their own. In short, this thing makes normal people become Devils and the King will be the leader of those reincarnated Devils which is basically slavery or something like that depending on the King. Also the leader of the peerage also participates the Rating Games which is also involves killing and tactics of the opposing team, which the devils based Chess into it and took it literally."

"Err, so this thing makes people into demons and have supernatural powers as well?"

"Yes. But you on the other hand are a mortal and can't use this Evil Pieces to reincarnate humans to Devils as you are not one of them. But still, your inhuman ability to move fast and carrying weapons and using it to maximum efficiency and your physique is unlike of a normal human warrior, which begs me to differ. Who trained you and what makes you are now?"

"Uh, can you just take this thing and leave? I don't want Asia seeing a crow-man here as she was traumatized seeing one as they've tried to sacrifice her in the church along with other cultists."|

"Here, take this huge amount of money for your trouble of getting this rare piece of Devil's equipment and I will return it someday so you can have your own peerage too. And also I've never got your name since we've talked around for some time."

"Name's John Taggart, remember that crow-man."

"I'll remember that, so I'll take my leave then." He then flew away from the window leaving John alone.

"Things got more interesting are far as it gets." John began to watch his favorite show on TV as he can understand them talking and knows what are they talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>John somehow talked Azazel and spared him for some reason as killing him in his own house is not worth it. Don't get mad on John's tame behavior as he'll show his other personality when fighting demons or fighting stuff. I'm really not good at making non-combat scenes than making one as it is easier to describe brutal kills than people talking about stuff about things. But the next chapter will include John fighting Rizer Phoenix beating him up senseless as he jammed his BFG into his mouth blowing him up to oblivion and shocking the audience as well. That chapter does not connect the main story though but only for seeing characters that was not yet beaten by John and brutalizing them in goriest way possible.<strong>

**And also don't ask me how John learned Japanese in a day. He has secrets you know?**


	6. SP1: The Fried Chicken

**DOOM DXD**

**The Flames of a Chicken Burning in the Skies**

**You really want Rizer Phoenix beaten up by Doomguy in a one-on-one match? Here you go! **

**This story does not connect with main chapters and was only made for seeing Doomguy brutalize every single character that deems worthy of Doomguy's presence. RIP AND TEAR BABY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld Arena<strong>

**Night?**

**(Insert metal music here for your reading pleasure)**

John was on the arena with Rizer Phoenix as he challenged him to a duel to the death after he crippled most of his girls with his unusual strength after he appeared in their game with Rias and nearly killed his peerage in blind rage. He accepted his offer as he'd like to try on much bigger opponents and brutalize him like any other demons he'd encountered at Hell.

"So, any last words before you die a messy death mortal?" Rizer taunted John.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FRIED CHICKEN!" John bellowed at Rizer and cracked his knuckles to emphasize his threat to him.

"Y-you dare to call me a fried chicken? You've made me angry AHHHHH!" Rizer charged at John which he dodged his fists of fury at him. "Whelp" John said as he kicked Rizer's groin causing massive damage to his manhood.

"That's going to hurt a lot." Issei commented and winced on John's powerful kick on Rizer as if he could feel it. Other men watching also felt it too.

John bellowed once again

"COME ON! WHERE'S YOUR MAGIC POWER DEMON! COME AND GET SOME" John fired rockets at Rizer which he evaded quickly and also wasted his rocket ammo too.

"Wait does he have a rocket launcher?" Another spectator commented on John's arsenal

'Shit, I forgot that projectile weapons are useless here as these guys are good dodgers.' John gets close to Rizer and exchanged quick blows into the head which Rizer hurls a fireball at him a point blank range which also hits him in the helmet blacking his vision from soot.

"OHHH, SICK BURN!" A pyromaniac screams at a distance.

"AHHHHH, YOU RUINED BY AWSOME BADASS HELMET! EAT THIS SUCKER!" John quickly drew his dual Uzis and sprayed at Rizer's direction which he tried to dodge hit-scan bullets which failed miserably.

Rizer was getting hit by lots of nonexistent bullets as he was hurt even he's wearing armor. Which he doubt wearing it as it seems don't really protect him from bullets at all.

"I've never seen someone else use guns in a Devil's world. Most of them used magic or melee weapons, but this guy really takes it into the next level" A gunslinger Devil commented.

"You'll PAY FOR THAT MORTAL!" Rizer screamed as hundreds of bullets hitting him and also breaking his Inferno Armor set.

John however replied with his chainsaw at him.

"Really, a chainsaw of all things he's going to use on Rizer. He's in for a bad time that cocky bird." A Devil commented on his preferences of weapons he's going to use later on.

"YOU MAKING ME ANGRY MORTAL! NOW FEEL MY UNLIMITED POWER THAT I USED TO DEFEAT THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME!" Rizer Phoenix activated the devil's equivalent of Super Saiyan as he really wants to kill this pesky mortal in one hit, and also pushed John away from his shockwave after activating his full power.

John quickly recovers from Rizer's shockwave and taunted him once more.

"Oh, you know that if you cook yourself you'll be a fried chicken?" John taunted Rizer once again with the chicken jokes. Rizer however got more angry and casted a Meteor on him to silence this annoying mortal.

"He's going to destroy the whole arena!" A spectator panicked as he saw a rather large meteor coming down on John.

"Don't worry about that. We're safe from here since this place is being protected by magical force fields to prevent stay projectiles hitting the audience." Another spectator calmed the panicked spectator.

"You want big stuff huh, WELL THEN HERE'S MINE FRIED CHICKEN!" John unveiled his BFG and pointed at Rizer's meteor and fired his big-ass gun.

***SHOOM***

***BAGOOMMM!***

The spectators were blinded by two great explosions meet each other Rizer can't see from the very bright light that shone upon them. John however was immune to it as his helmet protected him from bright light caused by two explosions and pulled out of his Invulnerability power up as dodging flying exploding rocks is harder to do and shooting them on the air is a waste of ammo. He then saw Rizer on the floor as he was temporary blinded from his own magic and was recovering too. John wasted no time for him to recover as he grabbed Rizer's neck and punched his face hard, which also made his vision worse.

"I'LL FINISH YOU OFF FRIED CHICKEN!" He then used his looted light-swords from the cultists at Rizer and stabbed him on multiple parts as he has many of them on his inventory. He then performed his signature finishers at him.

John punched the light-swords further embedding to Rizer's body as those weapons are best against demonic entities which Rizer was not immune to. He then ripped apart his limbs one-by-one slowly as he was savoring his cries of agony as he quickly removed his arms first and then his legs. The spectators watching the fight recovered from the flash of light as they saw Rizer was being brutalized by John and was about to finish him with his hands ready to decapitate his head.

"STOP THE FIGHT! I don't want my brother to be killed!" A girl saw John's execution was going to happen.

John however didn't stop as he decapitated Rizer by pulling his head from his body and showing it to the audience.

**"FATALITY!"** The announcer from Mortal Kombat announced his gruesome kill on Rizer and congratulates him for his brutal execution. Others were shocked as he killed Rizer Phoenix in most gruesome ways and some of the spectators vomit from sheer brutality performed by John. Rizer's younger sister cries as her older brother was killed by this unknown man.

"ANYONE ELSE WANTS SOME! GIVE ME MORE THINGS TO KILL!" John bellowed to the audience and was responded with cheers to continue the fight as some spectators never watched someone brutalized someone with his bare hands and this is their first time seeing one killing things like the Old Devils do before the Great War.

"Release the creatures!" The spectators cheered as they want to see this mortal's ability to kill more creatures.

Several magic circles appeared on the arena and spawned Mutant Manticores and a boob dragon.

"BRING IT ON!" He then charged at the creatures of Hell as he was invincible and was armed with a chainsaw and decapitated the first manticore in half. He then evaded the strange dragon's breast acid attack and countered by cutting the dragon's breasts and decapitating it for another shower of blood.

Several Manticores attacked John in fast movement which he outruns them with his inhuman speed of 60MPH and switched to his rocket launcher to blow them up in giblets. More magic circles appeared on the arena as the remaining creatures were dead as the new ones would take place.

Twenty familiar pink demons appeared on the magic circles and charged at John.

"NOW THAT'S THE DEMON I WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN A LONG TIME!" John bellowed again as he switched again to his pair of Uzis and grins under his helmet as he would want to kill his favorite demons.

***CHAGGA BRAKKA DAKKA BRAKKA CHAGGA***

The arena was filled with smoke from his pair of guns as he massacres the demons in quick succession.

"Is he dead?" One spectator commented.

"Who knows? We saw a guy ripping apart Rizer apart with his bare hands, how could those creatures even do to him?"

The smoke clears and reveals John in a mountain of corpses of his enemies slain and roared to the audience.

"I'MMA BIGGEST BADASS OF ALL NOT EVEN HELL COULD STOP ME!" John roared towards to the audience.

Several spectators began to comment and some of them cheered.

"Is this guy even human?"

"Where did he get those weapons?"

"BROTHEER!"

"Not even Rizer of the Phoenix clan could stop him who even won every single Rating Games on his life, but this guy, killed him off."

"I wonder if Vali could stop this seemingly invincible man." Azazel watched John as he would try to ask Vali to fight John in the future as he'd loved fighting especially stronger ones and meaner too. He then left the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>You want John kicking some ass? Well your prayers have been answered! However the only problem is that I don't know about Vali as my experience with Highschool DxD was the anime's first season and watching it somehow mistakes it as a hentai show for other people. I might try going for the novel of this series as they don't have any sounds or things like that. But please educate me on Highschool DxD lore so I can give you the ass kicking you'll ever need and Doomguy is a certified badass that can take on Heaven and Hell both at the same time. <strong>


	7. E1M6: The Dreamlands

**DOOM DXD**

**The Repercussion of Evil**

* * *

><p><strong>John's Dreamscape<strong>

**Unknown**

John was dreaming about killing demons endlessly like usual and was enjoying it despite being a dream world and not real. The demons screamed in terror as John massacres them mercilessly which also made him wonder, how could even the demons talk in the first place?

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" A zombie and an imp screamed.

"YOU GUYS GET BACK! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF AS I CAN!" The Cyberdemon blocks John's path with his big arm-mounted rocket launcher denying him to kill more innocent demon-kind "I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH MY ROCKET LAUNCHER!" the Cyberdemon shouted and fires his rocket launcher wildly.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM KILLING ALL OF YOU!" John shot his BFG at the demon and it exploded the demon's guts and also collapsed a weakened ceiling above his head due to sheer force of the explosion. Several Zombie Ghosts attacked John while he's being trapped under the rubble but he's not affected by it because their attacks go through him, which made the ghosts angry as they cannot kill John with their ghastly bullets. John laughed as these ghosts could not hurt him in any way.

"YOU THINK THAT THIS RUBBLE COULD STOP ME?" John used his Berserk Pack and smashed the rubble burying him down also killing another demon in front of him by punching him in the face and exploding it. John massacres the remaining demons in the trapped in the area.

"I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" John shouted at the loudest voice.

Suddenly a creepy voice spoke to John.

"**John, you are the demons, do you realize what you've become?"**

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU INVADING MY DREAM?" John shouted.

"**I'm your humanity you've have lost back on Hell and now this is the time you have to reconsider your actions."**

"SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"**Very well then, if you want to fight me that badly then you will regret seeing me."**

The formless voice began to form into darker version of John complete with black cloak and red visor and demonic aura. Demon-John appeared in front of him and taunted John.

"**I'm you and you can't defeat me that easily since I know your tricks and tactics as well. Prepare to die John." **Demon-John attacks with his fireballs at John.

"You are just like any other demons I've encountered, so you'll die first before you know it." John spoke and fired his plasma rifle at Demon-John which he just shrugs it off like nothing.

John switched to his BFG and fired at him.

***SHOOM***

Demon-John used telekinesis to catch the green plasma ball and threw it back to John.

***BAGOOM***

"**HEHEHEHE, YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME WITH THOSE MORTAL WEAPONS? WITHOUT IT, THEN YOU A USELESS HUMAN LIKE THE REST!" **Demon-John taunted John and laughed evilly.

John stood silent and instead used his Soul Cube to kill this demonic version of him which actually works as Demon-John was busy laughing like an evil person as he is and didn't notice something was coming to kill him and take his soul.

"EAT THAT DEMON ME!" John shouted once more.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO" **Demon-John was being killed by the Soul Cube and absorbed to it.

The Soul Cube returned to John and gave him health as he was sitting on a wall.

"Now even my evil clone fights me in my dreams. Good thing that this Soul Cube saved me from him."

The dreamscape slowly collapse as John was startled by it seeing his dream was crumbling and was replaced with another scene.

"What the hell is going on?"

The scene changes to a pleasant meadow with rabbits and dogs roaming around. John was terribly confused since he's used to hellish environment and apocalyptic places but not this.

Suddenly, a man wearing a green suit with red sunglasses appeared in front of John.

"Who are you?" John asked the stranger.

The man looked at John's direction and smiled.

"You've defeated your inner demonic side that was secretly growing inside of you since you set foot on depths of Hell for a long time. I'm Doom representing the Old Devil faction that was eradicated long time ago after the Great War which the newer faction replaced it. And I must say; you've defeated him in record time unlike the rest of them. But let me make this short, you've gained respect to me to have you this." Doom pulled out a double-bladed chainsaw with demonic runes on it and a strange laser-gun as well.

"This is the Doomsaw and the Unmaker, both weapons that originates from our world and hellish in nature that deals much more damage to Devils and demons alike and also both Fallen and Loyalist angels as well. You may ask; why you are giving this to me? Well seeing you having difficulties acquiring ammunition in this country where guns are restricted to the point people usually buy sticks and swords just to rob someone and kill, these weapons might help you kill the new Devils you may encounter in the future as some of us of the Old Devil faction never liked their new regime that makes them weaker than us by bringing mortals to their realm and making them into Devils that they relied on numbers that the strength of new Devils began to weaken compared to use which we use mortal souls to become powerful. And besides you've become a Demon-Human hybrid that ignores every religious item and stuff and yet has inhuman agility and endurance as well since you are atheist and defeating the Icon of Sin freed us from his tyrannical rule which brought us here." Doom explained.

"Wait, you are one of the demons I supposed to kill back on Hell and you got balls to appear to me which I can maybe rip you apart in pieces while asking who you are working for." John asked Doom.

"Wait, I can explain this whole situation, I may be a demon you've hated, but not all of the demons are out to get you and rip you apart like on our world's Hell. But also I was once a space marine like you but turned into a demon by an Archville after I died from being killed by a zombie. So please try not to kill me in your dreams? Although you can't since I'm just personification of your Sacred Gear which means I have the power to kill gods, but also your companion besides the girl you've saved from those cultists and Fallen Angels so you'll never feel lonely."

"Alright, I'll believe you since you are the only guy I can talk to you and this laser demon-gun looks nice too."

"We got company John."

John saw six soldiers in blue uniforms with SS armband on then surrounded him and speaking German while pointing their guns at him.

"How did these guys get here?" John asked Doom.

"I don't know. Maybe they've also teleported with us during the dimensional travel."

"Well if those guys want to kill then I'll kill them with those new weapons you gave me.

John equipped his Doomsaw and charged at the first blue soldier which he decapitates him in half easily with his magical chainsaw. His comrades opened fire at John which he evaded and missed every bullet despite being hit-scan bullets and trained by Hitler himself.

"EAT THIS NAZI SCUM!" John switched his weapon to Unmaker and fired demonic lasers at them instantly killing them in agonizing pain and disintegrating three solders as well.

John looted the soldier's bodies which he got both MP40 and STG44 for his inventory which somehow carries over in this dreamland to real world apparently for some reason.

"Wow, you did kill them in shortest amount of time and without taking damage too."

"Now how do I get out of this dreamland again?"

"Punch yourself."

"What?"

"I said, punch yourself and open your eyes."

"Are you kidding me?"

Doom shakes his head sideways.

"Then what is this pentagram here for?"

Doom looked down and saw the teleportation pentagram that John pointed out.

"Well?" John looked at Doom.

Doom did a cutesy 'tee-hee' gesture and also sparkles that somehow made John uncomfortable.

'I've never got a hang of this world' John sighs.

John entered the pentagram so he can leave this accursed place and want to check on Asia if she's fine or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Doomguy's House<strong>

**Afternoon**

John woke up from his apparent long dream that he met a strange man and killed Nazis too.

'That was a strange dream I had in the last few days' John began to cycle weapons if those things are brought over from the dream and see if this guy named Doom really give him those weapons.

'It seems those weapons from my dream really carry over into the real world.' John pulled out an MP40 and looked on its sights. 'New weapons for me I guess?' He then put away the weapon on to his inventory.

'**You are not alone here John.' **The same creepy voice from his dreams spoke to his head.

"You again, I already kicked your ass back in my dream and you want some rematch?"

'**I'm just kidding you John. It's me Doom!' **The happy-go-lucky voice of Doom spoke to John.

"Wait, you're real?" John asked Doom.

'Yes, and I must say, this house needs some furniture and redecoration to put. Say, you have a kid living with you right? Go fetch her at school, who knows if those crow-people might get her again.' Doom told John about Asia.

John enrolled Asia at Kouh Academy yesterday as she's safer with many people and somehow make some friends there and be a normal person than him. This left him alone in the house and gave him much more free time to kill more demons and completing contracts left by Azazel and watching TV while he's not out killing demons.

"Good idea, Doom let's go hunt some crow-people!" John got out of his house and heads towards Kouh Academy for Asia.


	8. E1M7: Back to School?

**DOOM DXD**

**The Devil walks among us**

* * *

><p><strong>Guidelines for Dialogue<strong>

"Hello demons, prepare to die!" - Normal Speech

'Where is that goddamned rocket launcher?' - Thoughts by normal people and John

'_John, you are the demons.' - _Doom's speech on John's mind

"**I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" **- Demonic or monster speech

"BRING IT ON HUMAN LOOKING DEMONS!" - John's occasional combat speech and taunting

**Well, now onto the main content. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Kouh Academy Campus<strong>

**Afternoon**

John was standing on the gates with schoolgirls and few boys populating the school grounds doing like most schoolchildren do. Some schoolgirls saw John and gossiped or tried approaching John but scared with his intimidating looks.

"Who's that guy over there?"

"Is he a stalker?"

"He's so manly!"

"I know this guy; He's the guardian or father of that first year girl that just got here.

"Why is he wearing a cloak? Is he mysterious or something?"

"This guy looked like the guy from a video game, don't know where but I know his face somewhere."

And the gossiping continued between boys and girls.

John was feeling uneasy by the looks given by these kids.

Doom talked into John's head.

'_Can you feel it? John, I'm sensing multiple Devil energy signatures are hiding here at this school! Who knows if Asia was kidnapped again?'_ Doom warned John on hidden Devils hiding here.

'Shit, if those devils are committing sacrifices on innocent people at this school, I'll rip them apart!' John cursed.

'_Relax, John, it seems that these Devils on this school are not hostile on students of this school, if those Devils are hostile, they may kill everyone on this school and attack the mortal world and cause chaos like on our doomed world!'_

'_Remember that crow-man gave you a dossier of someone? You might take a look at it now.' _John looked at his inventory and pulled out a document file on Rias Gremory, he moved to a nearest hidden place on the campus and looked around for people tried to peek on his reading.

'_All clear John, I'll watch you from here in case someone sneaks up on you.' _Doom gave an all-clear signal.

He opened the document which includes her photo and read it.

**Rias Gremory**

**Priority: Medium **

**Notable things noted by an undercover agent: She loved being naked even with other people with them especially sleeping without clothes which made them infamous with other Houses and most of their family members have crimson hair. She also appears to master the School of Destruction which made her a powerful magic user but less on physical combat and others. She also has the fewest members on her peerage, nothing more to investigate as it now.**

**Notable Member of Rias: Hyoundo Issei. He was presumed to be killed by Raynare only to be revived by Rias's magic. He has a rare Sacred Gear which is the reason for termination by Raynare.**

**Notable Territory: Kouh Academy which they also own it, making it essentially owned by her.**

**Activities: Rogue Devil Hunting, Bathing in her own clubroom, Occasional hot spring vacation, Training her Peerage for defeating Riser Phoenix and refusing marriage, has affection on Issei, handing out leaflets using familiars, doing menial requests by contracted humans.**

**Disposition: Friendly on most people but protective on her peerage especialy Issei if attacked.**

**Note by Azazel: That lucky bastard, he even got to peek on Rias and her big melons. Well, kudos to you for bringing sensitive information on her even it was very personal and embarrassing. You forgot one thing. HER GODDAMN MESUREMENTS!**

**P.S by the Agent: Uh, my lord? I'm not good at measuring people at distance let alone get near of them and measure on a first glance. Will it be Metric or Imperial? **

John put the document to its folder and put away the files.

'So that's the name of that demon-lady and her information about her.'

'_So what's our next move?'_

'You say you have some magic on you right? Can you make me blend in with those kids here?' John pointed his finger on the peeking schoolboys who are watching girls dress up.

'_Hmm. Well it's quite amusing if you gone back to school again with those sexy girls around you. But I'll never guarantee that you will turn back into the same old rough badass you right now. Do you want to be younger and never return into your old self?'_

'Crap, if I tried to blend in with those guys, I will lose my badass face and my rough looks that I earned back on Hell.' John sighed and has a bigger problem on his choices that will affect the future and his fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter's short, but I'll give you two choices to make John more dynamic which you'll come in. Will he use Doom's magic to make him younger and never return to his badass self? Or decline and be the badass like we loved and liked so much. YOU DECIDE! REVIEW IT FAST SO I CAN MAKE MORE CHAPTERS!<strong>


	9. E1M8: Devil Infiltration

**DOOM DXD**

**The Stalking commence**

**Seeing John doesn't need Doom's help in making him younger. He decides to do the old fashioned way. IMPERSONATE A JANITOR!**

**Sorry for people who voted John to be younger and have all the ladies on him. But I'll put an alternate chapter if you want.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh Academy Garden<strong>

**Afternoon**

'No, I don't need to make myself look young since these girls are a bit rabid when it comes to pretty guys. And besides I have a kid to look at, and she knows my current look you know?' John answered Doom and decides not to change him to his younger self.

'_Ok, tell me if you want to change, but how are you going to get inside of the school proper_ _without alerting Rias?'_

'One of my favorite pastimes back then before I became a space marine and kills demons on daily basis.'

'_Which is?'_

'Let's find a janitor and knock him out and take his clothes, no one would ever notice the cleaning guy doing his job since he's less important and mostly blends in with the background. People tend to ignore less important people.'

'_Well what if someone asked you. What will you say?'_

'I'll say "I'm the new guy and was hired shortly after the old guy got sick and was unable to continue as he was very sick." I will say that if someone asked me'

'_Good idea, but how are we supposed to find a janitor here?'_

***Incomprehensible Japanese singing*** A janitor walks to the sink and John saw him.

"I think that's our cue" John spotted a rather muscular janitor with his bucket refilling it. He began to sing while cleaning his trusty mop as he was tired from cleaning the hallways nice and sparkly. John approached the muscular janitor from behind and did a suplex on the poor janitor.

"HIYAA" John lifted the poor janitor and smashed him to the ground with his suplex.

***THUD***

The janitor's head was bleeding heavily and somehow alive from his near-fatal suplex on him.

'_Uh, I think you've killed him.' _

John checked the janitor's pulse to see if he's alive.

"He's breathing all right? So it's fine as long as he's alive. But I'll take your clothes off mister janitor." John stripped the janitor naked and left him behind the girl's kendo club as he would use his distraction to explore further into the school when he wakes up. Somehow, John also wears his armor underneath the clothes of the janitor which somehow stretches it which gives him much larger body than it should.

'Now, let's find our princess and see what are these Devils are going to do with the people here.' John entered the main building, complete with janitor's equipment to reduce suspicions.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh<strong> **Academy Main Building**

**Afternoon**

'_I hope you know what you are doing' _Doom warned John.

'Just be quiet and let me do the work. You watch on any supernatural things on this school.'

John was doing janitor work as he cleans the hallways slowly as he was observing the place. It seems that this school was privately owned school as the architecture of the building and the uniforms of the students are quite fashionable especially girls. He also saw the boy from the park along with Rias somehow leading him somewhere which he didn't know. He ignored those two as he was here for Asia as Devils are known to make humans as their servants for life.

The rest of the school's population ignored John as he was the janitor and was not worth of their time talking him, which he liked.

He then put some 'Wet Floor' signs on places to reroute the foot traffic and make his cleaning work easier. He moved towards to the classrooms as Asia in one those rooms, while doing janitor work to make him less suspicious.

'Doom, how many Devils are in this school?' John asked Doom mentally on the amount of Devils on this school.

'_Many, I can't exactly count them as they blend in with the regular people which messes up my radar and made them harder to find but I will assure you, they are many. Most of them are cooped up in room which they are planning something amongst them. About two separate small groups of Devils are present in the area, the rest are just average students.'_

John nodded and proceeds to the classrooms and peeked on every window to find Asia. He saw the same boy again with his friends somehow pestering him about something.

"WHY WOULD RIAS-SEMPAI CHOSE YOU NOT ME? YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO ALL SINGLE MALES OF THE WORLD!" A bald boy shouted to Issei.

The other boy who has glasses stood silently and fixes his glasses reflecting something. John was watching their antics about Rias and this boy's relationship with her is somehow complicated. Another boy who entered the classroom and the girls screamed loudly as he passes them.

"KYAAAA! IT'S YUUTO-SEMPAI!"

"Sempai, please notice me."

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"I think I wet myself seeing him."

John was very amused with all the girls reacting on this boy in exaggerated matter, even in his high-school days aren't like that when they say a guy like that. This world is strange indeed for him and Doom.

Yuuto spoke to Issei about something.

"Club Leader will want you to attend our meeting. It's important too so make it quick from what you are doing." Yuuto leaves the classroom leaving Issei behind.

John proceeds to another classroom with Asia in there. He saw a white haired girl with cat-like eyes talking to Asia in small sentences.

"Food. Hungry." The white haired girl begged Asia for food.

"Oh, you want this? Here." Asia gave a sweet food to the girl.

"Thank you." The girl ate the food and sat to her seat as the teacher comes to the room.

'I think she's fine but what's with that white haired girl?'

'_She's part cat-demon and human which explains about the cat-like eyes and doesn't explain about the white hair. It seems that this world has much higher variety of natural hair colors it seems.'_

'Okay, so demons attend school for what? World domination or just being an ordinary person while having supernatural powers?'

'_I don't know about this world OK? We are the same boat here!' _

'Fine, let's go somewhere else'

John leaves the classroom and proceeds to clean some places that the last janitor didn't clean. John was dedicated on being a janitor it seems despite he stole that job from someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Kuoh Academy Girl's Kendo Clubhouse**

**Afternoon**

"KYAAAAA!" A girl shouted which alerted everyone in the area. Several girls on Kendo gear appeared and asked the girl on why she's screaming.

"What is it Shiroko? You found a pervert? I hope they are not those same guys we've beaten them already, they seem to like our beatings somehow."

"N-no, not those guys look at here!" The girls looked towards Shiroko's direction and saw a naked muscular man with his butt facing them which also shines for some reasons unknown. The girls screamed and attacked the naked man in the butt as they saw enough perverts to make them attack every perverted person near on their clubhouse. The poor janitor woke up next and in front of him was an angry mob with big sticks ready to beat him up. He ran whilst being naked which he didn't mind as he streaks on the school grounds being chased by an angry mob of girls with sticks that can beat him up afterwards if he's caught. He didn't know why he's naked in the first place, so he ran away from them which also earned him some strange looks on every person he passed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to John<strong>

**Kuoh** **Academy Main Building**

**Afternoon**

"GET THAT STREAKING PERVERT!" A loud shout can be heard inside of the building which John looked and saw the very same guy he stole his clothes from. With his distraction on place he began to wander around less visited parts of the school, and cleans them afterwards. He saw a much less-visited part of the school which somehow deserted.

'So this is the old school building, no wonder that this place looked abandoned enough. Well then, time to clean this old joint.'

Doom stopped John from heading to the old school building as he detects much more unfiltered demonic energies.

'_Uh, John, it seems this place also emits higher Devil energy and somehow has detection runes around it. You may proceed with caution if you want to continue heading in' and it seems that this place is also not abandoned._

'So? Should that stop me from cleaning every building around the school?'

'_Really, John, that place is a Devil's hideout for who knows where and you ask me about cleaning that place? Do you really become a janitor within an hour?'_

'Nope, I just enjoy cleaning places.'

Doom face-palmed and sighs.

'_Look, I can turn you invisible and disable the runes around here for a while but everything is in your hands. Devils might detect you with their magic radar but you'll manage that. So, will you continue infiltrating this place and find out how these Devils are planning?'_

'Let's do this.' John cracked his knuckles and looked at the old school building.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ Doom casted invisibility spell at John and turned invisible to eyes but not magic.

John proceeds to enter the old school building and was armed with Unmaker since that thing is effective at demons despite being a demonic weapon too. He knows that these Devils are friendly, but having a mortal wander into their domain can piss them off though, so he'll have his precautions prepared in case of an attack.

'Time to enter the demon's nest and sneak up on them.' John heads in to the building.


	10. ALT1: Devil Infiltration Redux

**DOOM DXD**

**The Stalking commence Redux**

**Here's the alternative chapter if John chose the other option, with a surprise of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh Academy Garden<strong>

**Afternoon**

'Do it.' John asked Doom to change into his younger self.

'_Will do, but the effects are unpredictable and irreversible since I've never tried this one yet. Still, you do want to continue?' _Doom had to made his request very sure as this is a one-way ticket to his newer fate.

'Just do it! I have no time for this!' John shouted at Doom.

'_Ok, Ok, here it is, just a sec.'_ Doom magically appeared in front of John and began casting a very-long spell to make him younger.

John was shocked that Doom somehow appears and disappear at his will, he's used to it though so he let Doom do his work on him. Doom began to speak unintelligible words that don't make sense to his mortal ears.

Two pentagrams appears on John's foot and head and began moving into the center, he didn't feel the transformation taking effect and it was instantaneous as he felt somehow different. Like being feminine or something.

Doom finished casting his magic and began to look at John's new appearance.

"_Uh, John, you may want take a look of yourself, something happened to you very badly."_

"What is it? You said your magic can make me younger right? And how does my voice sound decibels higher?" John asked.

"_Well, you see, it seems I made a mistake casting it as both spells have same words to chant yet on different order. I mistook the 'Age Reversal Spell' with 'Gender Reversal Spell' since they are both same spells yet chanted different order which cause you to be younger and change genders instead turning you into your younger male self." _Doom explained.

"WHAT? YOU SAY THIS WAS YOUR IDEA OF TURNING ME INTO A GIRL? DO YOU KNOW THAT I'M A TESTOSTERONE PACKING SPACE MARINE WHO HAS NO ETHNICS ON VIOLENCE YET CHANGED INTO SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAT WAS UNEXPECTED TO HAPPEN YET IT WAS AN ACCIDENT? NOW I'M NO LONGER A SUPER BAD-ASS NOW!" John-san shouted to Doom for being incompetent in casting magic and turning him into a wussy girl.

"_Relax. Most guys would love to experience being a girl once and maybe you can somehow clam down? You are shouting so loud that people might hear you, but since we are in the middle of the forest of this school there's no big deal. And besides, your supernatural strength and agility retains after you have changed so it's fine too. And you __are technically immortal as this spell locks out aging making you forever young__. __You can unlock the anti-aging magic if you asked for it __and want to be older looking and mature__.__" _

John-san calmed down a bit and massaged her head in frustration of this predicament. Doom speaks again.

"_You look cute by the way, if you saw yourself in a mirror."_ Doom complimented John-san which in turn made her angrier and punched Doom in the face.

"_Ow! What the hell was that?"_

"You do realize I'm a guy right? Well in soul maybe. But don't do that again!" John-san is acting tsundere on Doom.

"_Whelp, now that takes care of that, how will you able to get inside of the school proper?" _Doom asked John-san.

"Do you have a mirror?" John-san asked out of nowhere. Doom summoned a body-wide mirror and gave it to John-san. Which she saw her current appearance?

'Damn, I look hot in this form.' John-san was a blonde girl from the mirror with medium length hair and bright brown eyes and smooth face that was far cry to her old bad-ass self. Her face is also somehow changed to rough looking man into a cute yet hot girl as the spell caster botched the incantation somewhat. Also she wears the current clothes of the male John which is too large for her young body. **(I don't know what her three sizes though, so try to invent it for me as I'm not good at measuring non-existent people like that agent over here *points ****finger**** at Azazel's Agent*.)**

"Damn, this armor of mine can't even fit anymore. DOOM! Can you make my armor fit into my current body?"

"_I may do it, but you'll have to undress to make it fit for you. I won't peek I promise, punch me all you want if I peek on you." _Doom reassured.

John-san started to undress without even blushing or hesitating. As the normal John watched too much porn already to know what the female body looks like before heading to Mars where he spends his time killing demons and never had any sexual repercussions while he's at it as the demons somehow neutered him as fireballs and bullets somehow hits his groin and it hurts like hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Issei's POV**

**Kuoh Academy Garden**

**Afternoon**

Issei hid in the bushes after the Kendo Club girls attacked his group after being caught peeking on the girls locker room again. He hid on the gardens as this place is full of hiding spots and also to look at girls hidden too. He heard a loud shout coming from a girl somewhere and slowly comes to the direction of the voice to find the culprit.

"WHAT? YOU SAY THIS WAS YOUR IDEA OF TURNING ME INTO A GIRL? DO YOU KNOW THAT I'M A TESTOSTERONE PACKING SPACE MARINE WHO HAS NO ETHNICS ON VIOLENCE YET CHANGED INTO SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAT WAS UNEXPECTED TO HAPPEN YET IT WAS AN ACCIDENT? NOW I'M NO LONGER A SUPER BAD-ASS NOW!" The girl shouted from a distance causing Issei to investigate the girl's antics.

Issei found two people talking with one blond girl of his age and a man in a green suit talking about something. He can't make anything on them as he was far as to reduce detection and gets to look at the new girl who is not from here. Suddenly, the man in green suit somehow produced a large mirror on his pocket and put in front of the girl and began looking at her like most girls do. The girl began to undress in front of the mirror and caused Issei to have his nose bleed uncontrollably.

'What a large Oppai!' Issei thought to himself as he saw John-san's breast in full view unrestricted. Suddenly he remembered something. If this guy in a green suit asked her to undress in front of him then he's a larger pervert than him or a potential rapist that was about to rape the girl as she was finished undressing.

"NO! I MUST SAVE THE GIRL FROM THE RAPIST!" Issei's chivalric nature kicked in and charged at Doom's direction and activated his Sacred Gear to punch the hell out of him and save the girl who is oblivious to the rapist for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>John-san and Doom POV<strong>

**Kuoh Academy Garden**

**Afternoon**

"YOU WILL NOT RAPE THE GIRL BEFORE ME! NOT ON MY WATCH!" Issei shouted and punched Doom in the face, again. Doom was knocked out from Issei's enhanced punch as John-san was undressed and looked at Doom's direction which Issei stands and Doom as knocked out. Issei looked at John-san and faints from extreme blood loss from seeing a girl up close naked that was not Rias.

***THUD* **Issei's body hit the ground as he can't stand seeing new naked women especially cute ones.

"Hmmm, that boy again from days ago, why is he like this? John-san saw Issei's face bleeding lots blood that made John-san remembered having killed demons with brutal finishers yet this one is unnatural fountain of blood on the nose.

"_Uh, what happened?" _Doom woke up from his rather mini-coma inflicted by Issei.

"I think we are compromised here as this boy saw us. What can we do about him?"

"_Let me enter into your body. This is the reason that I should never take form as people can hurt me but not kill me unless they really want to kill me." _With that Doom disappeared and entered John-san's body and rested as he was having a headache and also taking John-san's armor with him leaving her naked.

"WHAT I'M GONNA DO HERE? I CAN'T GO AROUND NAKED HERE!" John-san shouted at Doom.

'_Just sneak around on this school grounds and maybe you can find some uniforms laying around the girl's locker rooms here. Or knock her out like usual and take her clothes like usual.' _Doom replied and gone to sleep as his headache is acting up really bad even for a supernatural being like him. _'__And also leave that boy here, he's will dismiss this event as a dream.'_

'_Damn, it get bad to worse than this.' John-san sighed and proceeds to the girl's kendo club to find any spare uniforms __left over_

* * *

><p><strong>My attempt to do some Fanservice <strong>**despite**** you never saw John-san in the ****first**** place ****or ****any of perverted stuff in this chapter. I won't continue this unless you guys want a gender-bent Doomguy that hasn't done ****in ages and invokes every Ecchi tropes available in this series that is bucketload of them.**

**H****ighschool DxD is full of Fanservice goodness right? What if John-san encounters cloth****ing**** eating slimes and tentacles ****of different variants****? And perverted people of course, especially Issei.**


	11. ALT2: Devil Infiltration Redux 2

**DOOM DXD**

**Meet John-san**

* * *

><p><strong>Maximus: Sorry about this, John. But it seems someone liked you being a girl and subjected to perverted nature of this world. I'm sure you'll turn out just fine.<strong>

**John-san: YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF AN AUTHOR! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME INTO THIS GIRLY FORM! I WANT MY OLD BODY BACK!**

**Maximus: Clam your tits, John-san I would like to continue your main story but, someone want to continue this story of you being a girl into this world. I won't abandon the main story I promise. Unless someone liked this side-story a bit.**

**Doom: John, He's right and besides you know how people are desperate to see you subjected to everything perverted in this world as not many people read stories of you, the Doomguy transformed into a girl.**

**John-san: UGH, FINE, I'LL PLAY ALONG WITH YOU THEN. BUT BRING ME BACK MY MALE SELF AFTER YOU FINISHED DOING THIS. John-san exits the room with rage.**

**Doom: Are we going to start now? I want to see how John is doing right now I want to see the look of his face.**

**Maximus: Well then, time to start the story shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh Academy Girl's Locker Room<strong>

**Afternoon**

'I hate this world.' John-san complained as she sneaks on the locker room undetected. The room was empty as the girls are finished changing to their uniforms and showering themselves. John-san entered the room via open window which she enters the room without difficulty and finds a clean uniform of the school. She wears the uniform but also forgot to wear panties and bra which she didn't bothered to wear it as she was not used wearing women underwear.

'Why do these skirts are ridiculously low?' John-san complained about how short are these skirts are and felt windy on the legs which somehow feels odd somehow. She then found another uniform which is a tracksuit and since John-san is not used to wearing skirts or girlish outfits. She wears it which fits perfectly and discarded the uniform to the locker and heads outside as people might see her in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh Academy Courtyard<strong>

**Afternoon**

John-san was outside of the courtyard with students are roaming around with their respective uniforms. She may try to blend in with the people but that is a bad idea as people don't even recognize her or even know her somewhere which she sneaks around the area as people might ask her unnecessary questions in Japanese too.

'Good thing I took those lessons from Asia, who knows if someone tried to talk me and I can't understand them.' John-san sneaks around on the school to find Asia and what are the demons are up to. She spotted a familiar red-head and another person as well from distance away. 'That demon-lady, is she going to make everyone here as her servant? And she has a follower this time?'

* * *

><p><strong>Issei's POV<strong>

**Kuoh Academy Garden**

**Afternoon**

Issei woke up from his nose-bleed induced coma as he was in the middle of a forest on the school wondering why he's here in this forest with his face and clothes stained with blood.

"What the hell just happened?" Issei shouted loudly only to realize that he's late for class. "NO! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Issei ran towards the school building only to trip and landed on something soft. He unintentionally grasped the soft thing to break his fall. He realized that was a pair of breast he's groping right now and the girl was angry.

* * *

><p><strong>John-san POV<strong>

**Kuoh Academy Courtyard**

**Afternoon**

"YOU AGAIN? DID YOU FOLLOW ME AND STALK ME?" John-san shouted in English and shoved Issei away from her and took a defensive stance as this boy sneaked up on her.

Issei was confused as he didn't recognize this girl from any places on this school. Maybe she was a transfer student or a visitor?

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS BEFORE I'LL PUNCH YOU AND BURY YOU ALIVE!" John-san warned and punched a nearby tree to make her point which made Issei scared and starting to panic as this girl is somehow strong as a Rook.

"N-No, it's just an accident I swear! I was late for class and Rias might go looking for me if I'm not here on the classroom as she was going to ask me for a something!" Issei cowers and continued to ran to the school building as this girl is pissed off right now as he touches John-san's breasts. 'So soft!' Issei thought after he got on the safe distance from John-san and headed to the classroom as the next teacher enters and barely made it in time.

John-san was standing on the courtyard and don't know what to do after here. Maybe she can ask Doom but he's sleeping right now, so she's her own for now without help from Doom.

'What I'm I supposed to do here?' John-san questioned herself somehow forgetting her purpose here. A mob of girls saw John-san and approaced her and asked her something in Japanese.

"Hey, you! Did you see a boy here that looks like this?" ***shows the picture of Issei with a warning to all girls of this school.***

John-san was shocked as they asked her about the same boy who groped her and punched Doom in a misunderstanding. She didn' know why they are looking for him but from a glance they seem intent to hunt this particular boy as they are armed with larger sticks and wooden swords.

"Uh, yeah, I think he went that way" ***points at the main school building* **

"Thanks, that guy keeps eluding us like a fox. But we'll trap him and beat him up good." The mob continues their hunt on Issei on the school building.

'There goes my stealthy plan to avoid everyone in this place.' John-san sighed and moved onto the building itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh Academy Main Building<strong>

**Afternoon**

Apparently, the school has plenty of girls than boys here as John-san noticed. It was also lunchtime which is why the students are wandering around at this time and eating in places everywhere. Most of them are talking each other in Japanese but John-san can understand them, the only problem is that she speaks English more that Japanese as she was used speaking the former.

***Random chatting sounds***

Several random students began to talk about something.

"Hey, do you know about the Occult club?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, just asking on things. Strange isn't, no one knew about this club except them, might be a part of secret cult? "

"You have way too much imagination to think that possibility. But if they are indeed a club of cultists since occultism and cultism are related somehow. Who or what are they worshiping and what are they researching and what is their purpose?"

"Might be related with Satanism rituals and pentagrams I bet."

"Stop with all those weird talk. You're creeping me out, ain't this kind of topic that girls don't usually talk about?"

"I'm getting tired with all those talk about love and boyfriends like everyone else, it sickens me hearing it every time and I'm fed up with it, so I'll just keep talking in nonsense just to get away with it and break the system."

"You are the weird one. But you are right, this kind of talk has to be stopped somehow. Must be influenced with shojo manga and media greatly as they have double standard with average guys and handsome ones. It's like separating blacks from the whites if you compare it, as they liked handsome guys than average ones which they didn't bother to look at their personality at all."

John-san somehow picked up their conversation a bit. Starting with the mentioning of Occult club and its vague purpose on this school. She would find that mysterious club that somehow associated with demons and contracting them to make this school a large sacrificial area for them.

'This is getting weirder and more weirder.' John-san moved at the classroom hallways which she looks at the window which is also transparent and the doors are opened so she can hear people talking inside. She found Asia talking a small white haired girl with semi-catlike eyes speaking in short sentences.

"Food. Hungry." The white haired girl begged for Asia's food.

Asia as being a former nun who helps people on a daily basis before being kicked out from the Church, gave this strange girl with a cookie. She smiled at the girl and thanked her for the generous food which she ate it at one gulp.

'That girl is one heavy eater.' John-san quipped.

Seeing that Asia is fine and not in danger involving with demons in particular and made a friend also. John-san wandered around the school stealthily as she's no student here at this school and maybe arrested for trespassing a school.

A loud rumble of footsteps can be heard around the hallways.

"COME BACK HERE PERVERT! I WANNA BEAT YOU UP SO BAD!" The loud voice of a girl wielding a practice sword chases Issei along with the others. People looked at them like its daily occurrence as they seem to be annoyed than shocked. They ran around the school chasing Issei as some of the girls got tired from chasing him and dropped into the ground from extreme fatigue.

John-san used their distraction to get into places she won't able to access as that place was crowded. She found a backdoor leading somewhere and opened it, which leads to outside again but with few people roaming around.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh Academy Grounds<strong>

**Afternoon**

John-san saw the other building which was hidden with the current building of the school and covered in trees and vines which camouflaged it nicely and was ignored by most students like it was never existed in the first place. She also feel less inclined to go there as she was nearing at the proximity of the old school building but resisted the effects of this feeling and heads into the old building which was also observed from the inside of the building. She also felt strange as she goes deeper into the forest.

'That feeling, I'm I being watched or something? It must be the demon's work If I feel threatened at this place.' John-san raises her guard for surprise attacks or ambushes but none came. She don't need Doom's help as she can handle some demons in bare handed, but she can use her Sacred Gear also to make things easier.

'Time to head to the demon's lair and kill em all!' John-san heads to the forest with only with her fists as weapons make noises that will alert the demons on this area, unaware that she's being monitored with magical security systems and familiars on this forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think that's about it. Two choices with different path on continuing the story with different character development of John as heshe encounters Rias Gremory a second time ****and how will this turn out. Will our old badass John sneaks and eavesdrop of her and learns the Devil's plan? or the new girl, John-san will take things directly in the face. YOU DECIDE!**


	12. The Great War Arc: Part 1

**DOOM DXD**

**Back to back with two Johns in a great holy war destroying the Evil from this world**

**I'm really sorry if there is no action content at later main chapters but here's your fix of action for a while with two versions of John fighting every single Angels\Fallen Angels\Devils\Demons in one big battleground, starting with the Devils of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fields somewhere in Middle East<strong>

**Morning**

"Ugh, what the hell just happened." John spoke as he saw a large battleground with bodies and medieval weapons littered around. He saw angels and devils fighting each other with fallen angels too.

John-san also woke up and saw John in his full armored glory.

"Y-you are me?" John-san spoke to John who looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked John-san who the hell she is.

"I'm John Taggart, the badass space marine."

John snickers, why would a girl be a space marine at this young and him too?

"STOP LAUGHING! I'M SERIOUS! AFTER THIS INCIDENT WITH DOOM I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER!" John-san shouted at John, who keeps laughing more. He spoke

"And I'm the president of the world, listen kiddo, I don't know who raised you to be like this but I think we are in the middle of something big. Like the Armageddon that was happening here right now."

John and John-san looked at the distance and saw the battle taking place with all the three biblical factions duking out in one single great war. They began to look each other and John was the first one to talk.

"Demons. I thought I've killed them off already back at Hell, It seems they breed so fast like rabbits they they've need an exterminator, and that's where I come in." He began to pull out his BFG9000 and smiled.

John-san however also pulled out the same weapon as John do which made him look at John-san and asked.

"Whoa, kid YOU HAVE THAT?" John was shocked seeing a teenaged girl carry that big weapon effortlessly.

"Like I said, I'm you and also carries the same arsenal as you so please let us kill some demons already? I'm tried talking you, no, myself and delaying the inevitable."

"From what dimension did you came from anyway. Never mind, let's kill some demons! I'm bored here and want to kick some ass." They both nodded and heads to the battleground where the three factions fighting.

**And the fight began.**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Main Base<strong>

**Morning**

The devils are winning the fight against the loyalist Angel faction as they've killed their one and only leader, God. Yep, that's right they've killed the one God in this war and it worked as the angel's morale is dropping faster that they expected. What they didn't know that two mortals will crush their victory into pieces and lose more troops than they count which results them from kidnapping humans to bolster their numbers. The Fallen Angels however didn't participate the last battle between the biblical factions as the Devils are increasingly dangerous and their light-spears won't able to keep up.

The soldiers of the Devil faction cleans up the dead loyalist Angel faction soldiers in the fields and also having a mission briefing for the next operation. Attacking Heaven itself and winning the war. The soldiers are playing chess at the moment and also the leaders are planning with demonic holograms at the table. You can say this is somewhat jarring as the Great War was set in the ancient times where humans are still feudalistic people but not the biblical factions participating the war, unleashing both magic and technological weapons into the fry.

"**We are going to attack Heaven this time tomorrow!"** Satan shouted and rallied the troops for the upcoming invasion on the enemy's homeland.

***SHOUTS OF ANITICIPATION OF TROOPS***

"PEACE TROUGH POWER!"

"BRING DOWN THE ANGEL'S WINGS!"

The soldiers looked less demonic and more human compared from our views as the Church made them scarier and ugly to alienate them from humans and prevent them from gathering more humans for reasons unknown. Most of them are armed with medieval weapons but some are armed with weapons that are anachronistic like assault rifles and machine guns and even lesser extent, airships. They have also spell-casters and creatures for their upcoming invasion on Heaven.

**Rough Estimation numbers of Devil troops preparing for invasion on Heaven.**

**120,666,666- General Infantry\Archers (Pawn)**

**48,400,300- Heavy Infantry\Siege weapons and vehicles (Rook)**

**36,225,750- Magic Users\Support (Bishop)**

**36,999,111- Cavalry\Air Based Troops (Knight)**

**6,666- Heroic\Elite Troops\High Ranked Devils (Queen)**

**666- House Leaders\Commanders (King)**

**Note: Not all of them are in the main base. Some of them are in forward bases in case of surprise attacks by the enemy and quicker deployment in hard to reach areas despite having teleportation magic.**

They were discussing about the invasion when suddenly, a big green ball of energy detonated at the gates, killing several guards and destroying the front gate entirely. The guards are alerted and sounded the alarm which is magic-powered by the way.

***SOUNDS OF A DEMONIC ALARM***

"We're being attacked!" A soldier shouted as he was killed with a shotgun blast to the head by John. John-san unleashes the Unmaker and goes on a rampage killing every single demons in the area.

"WHO WANTS SOME OF THIS DEMONS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" John shouted and switched his to much more bigger gun since he's facing hordes of demons. He began to shoot wildly with his BFG killing millions of enemies in his sight.

"Mortals? How did they get here?" One devil commander asked.

"THEY ARE JUST TWO OF THEM, BOTH ARE MORTALS!" Another devil commander shouted at his men and ordered them to attack the rampaging space marines.

"YOU FORGOT SOMETHING DEMONS, THERE IS MORTAL IN IMMORTAL! WHICH MEANS YOU CAN BE KILLED!" John-san taunted the commander and charged at him with her Doomsaw revving and ready to slice him into pieces.

"ARGGGHHH!" The commander was brutalized by John-san's twin-chainsaw and killed another elite guard besides of the commander.

"I'LL BRING APOCALYPSE INTO YOUR DOORSTEP!" John raged as his Energy cells ran out which means he'll switch another weapon. He switched to Devastator rocket launcher that he borrowed from Duke Nukem as they were best buddies back on Earth during the 'Hell on Earth' incident.

He fired the Devastator which annihilates every single lesser Devils and their summons made by magic users.

John began to imagine the kill streaks on Unreal Tournament as he blew every single demons in the area.

***KILLING SPREE!***

***UNSTOPPABLE!***

***GODLIKE!**

***M-MONSTER KILL!***

***HOLY SHIT!***

'Music to my ears.' John continued blowing stuff up as he rampages into the Devil's base. He and John-san's actions were gone noticed by the Angels as they somehow watched the whole thing with their magical satellite that observes everything on Earth to prepare for impending invasion on their territory and gives them head-start from defending their only holy land.

* * *

><p><strong>Albion Command Center<strong>

**Morning**

Albion was the base of the Angels as they watched everything happening on the surface. After God and most of the high-ranking Archangels was killed by Lucifer and Satan in their last encounter, the angels retreated to the heavens and fortified their floating city from the Devils with Lazarus Cannons and Poseidon Lasers against their future attacks. The soldiers and their commanders watched the live-feed from their magical hidden satellites that was deployed around Earth since after Lucifer and the Fallen Angels was kicked out by God for 'Seven Deadly Sins' which was long time ago before Jesus was born.

"Who are these humans and why they dealt so much damage to the Devils when we can't even take one of their bases now that our leader has died from the Devils."

"Call off the invasion, we cannot compare our strength against them as they use strange weapons that they use even we use our Sacred Gear."

"My God, I pray those two for indirectly helping us."

"You do realized that God is dead right? He can't answer your prayers now he's dead you know?"

"Still, we lost our greatest commanders since our last engagement with the Devils right?"

"Let's watch those two if they can face Lucifer and Satan himself and then we'll talk."

A skinny man with with a lab coat approached the commander and talked him.

"Sir, I think we have the solution for our dwindling numbers and low manpower."

"What is it?"

"The Angeloid Project sir. The project was to make Artificial Angels like God did to Man. In the beginning of time, he has made Man in the last day of His creation and breathed life into him making a person with likeness of God and ruled Earth."

"So we got to play as God now? Is it acceptable to our cause?"

"Yes sir. it is perfectly accepted by the High Council and our scientists as we need more soldiers for the future attacks against the Devils and we can't make another mistake losing great soldiers this time."

"Good, let me review this project and maybe I can fund your work and defeat these Devils once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Main Base<strong>

**Morning**

John-san's clothes was torn off from the dodging fireballs and sharp objects which causes great damage to her stolen tracksuit and was barely holding its threads. She was not bothered by it though as she was busy killing devils with her Doomsaw.

Satan watched everything on his golden throne overlooking the base with great view. He stands up and shouted very loudly enough for both of them and the soldiers to stop and looked at him.

"**ENOUGH! I'LL TAKE YOU ON!"** Satan jumped and charged at John-san who was semi-naked from the last attacks earlier.

"BRING IT!" John-san readied her chainsaw and waited for Satan to attack.

John however was far from John-san's location as he was desperately low on ammo and began using his Berserk Pack which made him more ax-crazy as he punched faster and with every punch hits, the victim explodes in a gory shower, which he liked the taste of blood of demons.

"ATATATATATATATATATA" John shouted while running as he Gatling-punch every Devils surrounding him in a rage of fury. They explode after-wards after he passed them and continued plowing the Devils faster than a road-raged truck.

The other Devils however retreated from John as they can't seem to kill this mortal with their weapons despite raining him with thousands of arrows and yet not one single arrow pierced him. They screamed like sissy's they are.

"RUN, HE'S IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL!"

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

One brave Devil stands from John's path and stood silent

"..."

This doesn't stop John from charging into this brave Devil as he was prepared to die anyways by his hand.

"HERE COMES THE PAIN TRAIN!" John jumped and performed a flying kick at the Devil and kicked him further away and shot him with his last pistol round at him.

The effects of the Berserk pack lasts as he was feeling weak now as the effects are slowly disappearing from his body. John looked around and this part of the base was deserted as he killed many Devils that somehow knew self-preservation too, which causes them to turn away from him and hid as they are just like human beings, only different as they have demonic powers and born from a different race.

"I wonder how's that girl doing?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now the Angels are making their next move as they are recovering from their great loss from the Devils by making androids of themselves. The Devils however, well not so much as they were beaten and brutalized by two versions of John, and John-san is busy fighting Satan in a very ripped clothes which made several spectators watching the fight bleed their noses as they see John-san in revealing state. Still, you won't comment if I will choose the main story between John and John-san won't you? Well, time to flesh out the action part then since Doomguy is good at killing stuff and he's low on ammo right now.<strong>

**And also, the numbers of Great-War era devils are fictional so don't mind it unless you want more larger numbers?**


	13. The Great War Arc: Part 2

**DOOM DXD**

**The eradication of Devils, or is it?**

**I got sick from writing this chapter all-night. Enjoy the madness and fanservice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Main Base: Satan's Encampment<strong>

**Morning**

**(Insert Metal Music here for your reading pleasure.)**

"**ENOUGH! I'LL TAKE YOU ON!"** Satan jumped and charged at John-san who was semi-naked from the last attacks earlier.

"BRING IT!" John-san shouted and charged at Satan with her chainsaw in hand.

Satan teleported to evade John-san's attack and was flying in mid air. He then shouted something directed to the wizards.

"**RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" **Satan ordered his men watching the fight with unleashing a sea-monster with tentacles.

The wizards complied and summoned a sea-monster on an area without water. The wizards shrugs on why he would want to summon a sea-monster on a place without water?

"**RWARRRR!" **The monster was summoned from its summoning circle by Satan's wizards. Apparently, the monster was also angry as it was a water creature that has been dragged on the land as it was being summoned by Satan for desperate measures.

"Uh, sire? Why you've summoned a sea-creature in a place without water?" A wizard asked Satan on how absurd from summoning a sea-creature.

"**Well, you see, I have a fetish with tentacles and its easier to use an octopus to capture fast targets. And don't just stand there wizards, try watering it with your water spells for devil's sake!" **Satan replied at the soldier and flew away from John-san's position and watched from his golden throne so he can see how doomed that girl is.

"YOU COWARD! I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!" John-san charged at Satan only to be grasped by this giant sea-monster which been consonantly supplied by wizards with magic-water from their spells.

"UH! WHAT THE HELL!" John-san was trapped by the octopus.

John-san was angry as this octopus is strong enough for her to get free as it wrapped its tentacles on arms and legs and also dangerously close to her crotch and her breasts.

"**HAHA! YOU CAN'T BREAK FREE FROM ERO-ERO KRAKEN! YOU WILL BE RAPED BY ME!" **Satan bellowed and commanded the octopus which complied to bring her here and proceeds to violate her as he was a devil.

"NO! I WLL NOT BECOME A DEMON! I MUST FIGHT THE DEMONS!" John-san struggled from the tentacles. Satan however laughed at the poor girl.

'_Use the Doom, John, don't be afraid to use it.' _The voice of Doom whispered to John-san's head.

'What the hell Doom? The only time I've needed your help right now is to save me from this slimy thing and this thing is strangling me!'

'_Okay, I will tell you how to activate the Doomsday sealed on your Sacred Gear, ironically, your Sacred Gear was made by demons rather than angels or God himself, which defeats the 'Sacred' part of this._

'COME ON! TELL ME, THE SOONER YOU TELL ME, I WILL KICK THIS DEMON APART AND RIP HIS HEAD OFF!'

'_Is that how you talk to the person who will save you from imminent doom? Very well, here's the activation code for Doomsday.'_

'Okay, here goes.' John-san began to shout the words that Doom whispered to her. Satan looked at her with confused eyes as he was nearly touching John-san almost until he heard her say.

**(Insert Epic Music here!)**

"**CODE 666, ACTIVATE DOOMSDAY!"**

As John-san said the magic words, several pentagrams of unknown designs began surrounding her which the circles began to do something to her. She was being armored with a blood-red armor with red helmet and a red cloak on it, the design of the armor itself has demonic runes and more pentagrams on it. The skirt of the armor was blood-red too as it has the same pattern as the upper part of the armor with with armoring of on the legs too. The weapons also got an upgrade especially the BFG9000 as it was supercharged with demonic energies and other scientific things that deserved to get past of the 9000 part of the weapon, It was renamed into BFG 90000 to further empathize the supercharged weapon which basically carrying a WMD on human scale.

"**What is going on?"** Satan watched the whole thing happening.

"Sire, the girl has activated her Sacred Gear and we must run as this one is capable killing gods now." Satan's loyal guard replied.

"TAKE COVER, SHE'S GONNA EXPLODE!"

***EXPLOSION***

Thick smoke covered John-san's figure and also the octopus was killed from the powerful blast by this power.

"Oh my Satan! What the hell is that!" A soldier screamed as he saw John-san's crimson armor shining and glowing like rubies of hell.

"**YOU WILL BE DESTROYED BY MY HANDS DEMONS, PREPARE TO DIE AGAIN!" **John-san's demonic voice roared around the base which also scares some angels watching the fight. John-san targeted Satan with the Soul Cube and threw it with great strength that propels it faster that Satan's ability to dodge as it was homing cube of death which absorbs souls and make the user powerful by feeding the souls of the demons. Satan was caught by it and it was tearing his flesh apart.

"**AHHHHHH!" **Satan's last words echoed around with his last breath was stopped by this strange weapon that killed him. The soldiers surrounding him also watched in fear as their great leader was killed from this unknown mortal.

"**YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?"** John-san pointed the BFG90000 at the devil army and intimidates them with the big gun.

The Devils was scared as they saw this weapon's potential to eradicate their race in a matter of seconds without using magic. Some of them escaped using teleportation magic while the others are unlucky as they don't know about magic or was not part of their group.

The real John came to Satan's command center and asked John-san who was in the middle of intimidating Devils and the Angels watching the fight.

"What did I missed?" John asked.

"OH NO NOT HIM AGAIN RUN HE'LL PUNCH US ALL!" Some cowardly Devils recognized him and ran away in fear of being brutalized by this man. John was confused on why they would ran since hours ago these same guys are hell-bent on killing him and this girl and are planning to invade a place right now.

John saw a brunt corpse of the sea-monster and whistled. He asked Doom on how this girl got more powerful than him, he don't want this girl to beat him in this kind of thing especially killing large count of demons.

'_John, I think she activated Doomsday which is the Limit Break of this Sacred Gear. I think this girl has the same thing as you, since she has the same weapons as you which is she's really from the parallel universe.'_

'So, you mean this girl is me?'

'_Yes, a cute one and vicious like you.'_

'Good thing I refused to be subjected to your magic to make me young, who knows what will happen if you botched the magic itself and turning me a girl.'

While Doom and the original John was talking in the background, John-san was happily killing every devils in the area with her BFG90000. For some reason, the blast of this weapon didn't affect John the slightest, not even a scratch. She was very happy that she curb-stomped every demons like the psycho she were.

'You mean this Doomsday was not permanent? How long the effect last?'

'_Doomsday was designed to fight in some unbeatable fight by being a demon for a short time and supercharging the user's current weapons with demonic energies that enhances the weapons themselves, it also gives the user an armor set to use which makes the user more competent and deadly. However, Doomsday also inflicts pain when it lasts as the demonic adrenaline was used during the transformation. Doomsday, however adapts to the user's body more if used more which allows for longer time to be in that form.'_

John-san was laughing manically in the background, as she kills more devils around.

Suddenly, several magic circles appeared on the ground and spawned more devils to fight.

"I've been waiting for you. TIME TO DIE DEMONS!" John fired his Unmaker at the reinforcements and brutalized melee soldiers who managed to get closer to him. "YEAH, UNLIMITED AMMO FOR THE LASER GUN!" John shouted as he knew that this gun never ran out of bullets.

Green magic portals appeared and spawned large backpacks of ammo around the now ruined base. John and John-san recognized those backpacks and both of them ran to get ammo for their now depleted weapons.

'Who or what sent those here?' John asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Albion: Munitions Factory<strong>

**Morning**

"What? Are we going to help those humans in defeating the Devils? " An angel asked.

"Yes, and we want your men to produce ammunition for those two as they've gone to far just to kill Satan and killed many of them without one of them getting tired." The commander replied.

"But, why are you helping those humans? We haven't even contacted humans in decades after the Great War started and the Devils killed both God and Jesus."

"Let's just say its a 'divine intervention' and we'll indirectly help those who fight the Devils, especially the ones who killed Satan and other high-ranking commanders that we took many casualties in engaging them." The commander inspects the backpack and opened it to see the contents of the backpack.

"Is this the same ammunition that these warriors use?"

"Yes, thanks to the advanced technology we have replicated their weapons that was hundred years advanced but not as advanced as ours. I wonder how on earth those two even got advanced weapons while the rest of humanity use swords and bows?"

"May we not ask that, we must help the warriors to defeat the Devils and regain control of the world as people's faith is waning in every generations."

The workers finished producing ammunition for John and John-san which they put all of the ammunition on the backpack and used a teleporter to transport the goods to the battlefield without them risking death by the devils or them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Angels are helping both Johns as they tried to defeat their long time enemy that costs them their leader and several great leaders. Will John and John-san ever return home after killing Devils in their own base?<strong>

**The technological advancements of the biblical factions are completely different from the main canon as from my depiction of Angels are high-tech civilization with sufficient knowledge about magic combining with technology. While the devils are closest to the main canon as they don't have any high-tech stuff like the angels do but have better understanding with magics and dark arts which was prevalent in their society. The Fallen Angels however are in the middle ground as they have a research institute in the mortal world and their leader was a scientist and an inventor to boot which makes them closer to the Angel's tech level than the Devils as they have much more secret technologies that they keep it to themselves to prevent both of them using their tech.**


	14. The Great War Arc: Part 3

**DOOM DXD**

**Heaven's Fall**

**The Devils are losing in the Great War because of two mortals possessing heavy firepower that even their magic can't match with their mortal weapons. Will our heroes can even return to the future and rid the Devils once more?**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Main Base: Satan's Encampment<strong>

**Morning**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The crazed laughter of John-san echoed as she rampages every ranks of Devils in the area. John continued blasting devils with his demonic laser gun that proved effective against the demons. Both of them had restocked their weapons from the mysterious green portals appearing everywhere spawning backpacks full of ammo.

Suddenly, a devil with an unholy electric guitar appeared out of nowhere and summoned his men to play music?

"What the hell are these devils are planning to do?" John questioned.

John-san however was in an uncontrolled rage as Doomsday is still effect. Her pain tolerance is somewhat high as she can keep up that form for hours without getting tired or any side effects at all since she was busy dismembering devils that she didn't care about pain.

The guitarist devil began to play his instrument. Upon closer look it seems that this devil is Doom himself and want to help the heroes by playing a concert in a middle of a fight and there's two of them onstage!

"The fuck? Two Dooms at one place playing guitar? This is getting more weirder than in the school Asia attends and this is the most weirdest thing in my life ever, seeing a freaking concert in a massacre ground!" John snaps as he was being utterly confused seeing two Dooms with their guitars and phantom band members to help. Both Dooms see each other and freaked out too.

"WHAT! Y-YOU ARE ME?" Both Dooms saw their doppelgangers with the same outfit as his.

"You know what? This is getting out of hand as two same guys with different personalities clash each other and I'm going to change forms as this guy copies me." Doom #1 replied the other Doom.

"Y-you are the copycat here!" Doom#2 shouted at Doom#1. Doom #1 sighed and face-palmed and used his magic to change himself to the alternate form which is a beautiful woman taking his place.

"There, happy?" Doom#1 replied. The other male Doom was now bleeding his nose as he saw his doppelganger transformed into a woman and was naked too and it was full view!

"What? You can do the same as I do you know, since we are the same person on a different universe." Doom#1 replied at the perverted Doom#2.

"Uh, what are you two doing? We're here for the music, not you two talking about nonsense like children lost in the middle of nowhere." A phantom drummer asked the two Dooms and want to play music already.

The phantom drummer was correct, they have a concert that will rock the generations yet they still fight like claw-less roosters in a cock-fight. Doom#1 used her magic to conjure clothes for modesty.

Both Dooms recovered afterward in their small fight and began leading two bands to help by playing music with magical properties.

**BGM: (Metal Covers of Doom Soundtracks)**

"LETS ROCK THE FUCK OUT OF THESE DEVILS!" Doom#1 shouted and began playing her guitar which also amplified by magic speakers placed around the area. The speakers conjured phantom demons to help John to fight off the Devils. The fight was epic as the summoned demons tore open the ranks of Devils surrounding Doom#1's concert and John brutalizing giant creatures summoned by the dark wizards of Devils. Doom#2 was in charge of electronic music as Doom#1 did metal.

"DROP THE BASS!" Doom#2 cranked the settings of the music and it causes powerful a shock-wave that pushes everything on its direction.

"This is hopeless!" A devil soldier shouted and ran. The devils can't even get near at them as the phantom demons are killing off their men.

"Here is the special for you devils on this earth!" Doom#1 made even more powerful music that was supercharged with magic that causes every devils to stop from what are they doing.

All of the devils stopped now from what are they doing, few of them even moshed at the metal music. The commander of the devils snaps out of the enticing music and ordered his men to continue killing those two mortals.

"What are you doing? Attack these mortals!" The commander barked.

"We can't sire, we can't even lift our arms or even move our legs!" The footmen replied

"Then how can you speak?"

"What's the logic in that?"

The commander sighed and so the other high-ranking officers and magic-users who has Magic Resistance in them. They began to move towards Doom#1 and John.

"I guess we have to take this on our hands now." A devil named Diablo leads the remaining soldiers who can move and fight.

"This war was supposed to be our victory against the Angels, but these mortals killed most of us with their strange weapons!" Another commander complained.

"Look over there, the sky is acting up weird lately!" A devil pointed his finger at the sky which the clouds had strange ring-like formation that somehow ominous.

"No, it can't be. The Angels are coming and they will finish us all!"

The ongoing concert stopped as the clouds were acting up strangely, which also dispersed the summoned demonic phantoms too.

"This is the end of the world right?" John asked no one in particular.

The sound of trumpets boomed and the flying-fortress of the Angels appeared from the sky with high-tech weapons placed on the bottom for mutually assured destruction of the Devils. One object was falling from the base and landed on the unlucky devil below, killing him.

"Oh my Satan! They've killed Dagon!"

"What is that?" A devil asked and looked at the strange rectangular contraption, with angelic runes on it that translates to 'SEPH'.

The container's lights blinks and slowly opens reveling an armored female with mechanical wings and several weapons on it.

"John, I think our help has arrived." Doom#1 talked John about the help from the heavens.

"You don't say? Well, let's watch how these angels can help us with that."

John-san was also getting tired from exhaustion and the side-effects of Doomsday that causes pain which after that, she collapsed in John's footstep.

***THUD***

"How the hell she'd get here?" John shouted at Doom#1.

"I don't know, this just happens you know?" Doom#1 replied.

"Uh, guys? I think you are ignoring something important, like you know, the angels?" Doom#2 grabs the attention of Doom#1 and John, which they looked towards at the smoking metal container from the heavens.

* * *

><p><strong>Albion Sky Fortress: Control\Command Center<strong>

"How's our prototype going?" The same commander from earlier chapters asked the scientists.

"All is well, commander, we'll have to start it up which will take time, but trust me, this one will eradicate these devils in no time."

"We'll need the combat data for the future models of our newest arsenal. We'll need to double the production!"

"Sir, the project haven't even got past from the prototype phase, are you sure about this?"

"We'll need to win the war even it costs our identity as the servants of God that we valued in generations. We'll need to change from our old and ancient ways from our ancestors."

The scientists pondered a bit and nodded. They began to activate Seph from the control panel as her first combat mission against the Devils.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: The troubles of wearing a skirt.<strong>

**Kuoh Academy: Hallways**

**Late Afternoon**

John-san was wearing the girl's uniform of Kuoh Academy as she was reprimanded by a teacher who somehow mistook her for a student.

'Why is wearing a skirt feels cold on my legs!' John-san inwardly complained as she uncomfortably walks on the hallways as she was also being watched by our familiar perverted trio behind her. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blows from the nearby opened window besides her.

***WHOOSH*** The wind blew her skirt causing the perverted trio to bleed their noses at the sight of panty-less girl.

"GUHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"What a sight!"

***THUD***

The trio fell down from extreme blood loss from their nosebleeds. John-san looked behind and saw three boys with bloodied nose dripping on their shirts.

'The hell just happened?' John-san was confused at the sight of three boys with bloody faces from looking elated and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The climax is heating up as this newcomer will take on the Devils as well. Will both Johns can ever go home and continue the main story or be trapped on this war-zone forever? <strong>

**Stay tuned on DOOM DXD!**


	15. The Great War Arc: The Conclusion

**DOOM DXD**

**Angel Beats**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Base: What's left of Satan's Encampment<strong>

**Afternoon**

***WHUMMM* **The light-sword of the artificial angel swung and took out thirteen devils at the same time. The devils attacked the angel with fireballs and destruction spells at her and registered a hit.

The angel was left unscathed much to the dismay of the devils as she retaliates with Promethium Cannon annihilating and disintegrating more devils as well and earning the looks of John.

"What the hell is that? IT IS FREAKING AWESOME!" John happily charged into the carnage and took out some devils with his pair of Uzis at the common fodder soldiers.

***DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA* **Shots fired as the devils are hit with Armor Piercing Explosive Depleted Uranium rounds at them, they explode in a shower of gore as those rounds hit them with miniature explosives that negates their armor greatly.

"YEAH, BRING IN THE BIG GUNS!" Shouted John as he switched to a newer weapon which is BFG90000 that he got from unconscious John-san earlier. She didn't need it anymore so why not? John fired the upgraded BFG9000 with a satisfying sound while firing it.

***FHOOM*** The big supercharged red energy ball travels slowly as it was nearing at Diablo's location along with other commanders watching the fight as they are waiting for John to get tired from fighting thousands of expendable soldiers and creatures to fight.

"What in the hell!" Was Diablo's last words as he was consumed by the powerful explosion which also vaporized everyone near of the blast.

***BOOM***

"Enemy officers destroyed!" John shouted as he blew up the commander's tent along with other officers as well. Seph looked at John and began assessing his threat level as she saw how destructive his weapons are and himself too.

'_**Threat level: Omega. **_

_**Action: Destroy Target to prevent future collateral damage.' **_Seph charged at John and tried to decapitate John with her Athena Blade which he evaded it with his super-fast reflexes.

"What the hell? We are on the same side!" John continued evading Seph's attacks as he was finding a reason on why this angel has gone crazy after seeing him blew devils with his BFG.

"_Please do not resist your judgment." _Seph tired to convince John to stop fighting so she can kill him easily.

"HELL NO!" John bluntly replied.

"_Very well, if you don't receive retribution from God, then you receive one from me." _Seph switched to Vulcan Cannon which is a superior version of human's Gatling Gun with incendiary Purified Rounds for purging the heretics quicker with its very fast firing rate and seemingly unlimited ammo.

Seph assumed a firing position and locked on at John and proceeds to fire her gun.

***BRUMMMMM***

"SHIT! SHE HAS A MINIGUN TOO?" John quickly get to cover as this angel's gun can tear him open if he's caught at the open.

Both Dooms and John-san also caught in the crossfire which Doom#1 took cover while Doom#2 took John-san with him and took cover as well.

"I guess our help ended up killing us all then." Doom#2 was first to talk.

"Maybe the angels don't want humans to get on their level of firepower which is noticeable since they have futuristic airships and maybe spacecraft too." Doom#1 theorized on why the angels began killing John.

John was pinned down with his cover slowly being destroyed by Seph's Vulcan Cannon.

'This is my last ticket to beat that thing to oblivion.' John pulled out a sinister green orb with a demonic face on it. He consumed it and his eyes turned yellow and his vision was changed into a black and white one and he felt god-like from consuming his very last Invincibility Orb. He moved out from cover and charged at Seph who kept firing at John who didn't even feel anything at all.

"I don't know what makes you to kill me but this is the last straw!" John fired his plasma rifle at Seph which she didn't even bothered to dodge as she was busy firing her big-ass gun and disarmed her gun and held her on the neck, slowly choking her.

"Any last words before I will send you to hell?"

Seph began crying as she was hopeless from this powerful man.

"What, gonna cry back you to your mommy?" John taunted the crying angel.

"_I've failed you, Master." _Seph began to recite an unintelligible verse that John didn't understand. She began glowing and activated something.

"What the hell, now she's glowing?"

The monotone voice of Seph talked to John.

"**You have 2 minutes to leave the 29.1 km radius which you will never make it time, human. You might die in the flames of hell with me."**

"The fuck? That is a nuke we're talking to! You mean are a walking nuclear bomb when you got on the losing side?"

"**Technically, you humans never accessed that kind of technology, but you seem to know about it. And yes I'm a walking nuclear device since my core is powered with Angelium which can be refined into a weapon of mass destruction which the angels refused to use it on the Devils."**

Doom#1 and Doom#2 heard the Seph's revelations of blowing herself up in a nuclear blast that will destroy him completely along with the devils.

"**You will never escape your fate human" **Seph taunted John of his zero chance to escape the nuclear blast.

***1 minute and 30 seconds remaining***

"Shit, Doom do whatever you can to get us out of here!" John shouted at both Dooms.

"We're trying to do it John, just wait!"

"Well what I'm supposed to do here? My Invincibility Orb lasts 30 seconds which the effects already expired now!"

"Do something to delay the countdown! Like defusing her or something."

"Defusing an angel? She's no bomb that I used to defuse during my time a space marine at Earth."

"**Hahaha, you will never delay the inevitable, human." **Seph taunted John once more.

"Just be quiet you human-sized nuke!" John grabbed Seph's neck and crushed her voice-box just to keep her quiet from saying nonsense at him.

***55 seconds remaining***

"Doom, you better start using your magic now, as the countdown is nearing as I can see her eyes displaying numbers."

"We got it, just one more line to draw!" Doom#1 and Doom#2 replied as they were drawing a pentagram on the ground with demonic runes written on it.

***36 seconds remaining***

"Gonna take her weapons while she's busy counting down. She'll never gonna need it anyway." John looted Seph's body as he acquires her weapons and made his armory bigger than ever with the newest additions of Athena Blade, Prometheus Cannon, Vulcan Cannon, Archangel Rocket Launcher, and her mechanical wings?

"Might gonna need these pair." John ripped off the wings on Seph's back and put it on his inventory.

***20 seconds remaining***

"John! The pentagram is finished and ready to get us out of here!" Doom#1 shouted at John. John moved fast as the timer was in it's last seconds remaining.

***15 seconds remaining***

"Come on, come on!"

***12 seconds remaining***

"I've never got into this kind of situations before!"

***9 seconds remaining***

"QUICK! DO THE SPELL TO GET US OUT OF HERE!"

***6 seconds remaining***

Seph's body glows intensely as the countdown was nearing at its end. John prayed for the first time to the now-dead God of the angel faction.

***3 seconds remaining***

"God, I don't know how to say this but your angel are going to blow herself to hell with us!"

***2 seconds remaining***

Doom#1 and Doom#2 along with John and John-san was in the circle. After both Dooms finished casting the teleportation spell, they got out safety to a place that is safer than being caught in a nuclear blast.

***1 second remaining***

After our heroes escaped in their very last seconds as Seph violently shakes and lights were coming out of her. She detonates after the lights consumed her whole and caused a very large crater on its wake. Not that mattered as ancient people will mistake it as some supernatural things or any mystical stuff going on.

***A very loud nuclear Boom***

* * *

><p><strong>Albion: Command Center<strong>

"Impossible, those humans had help from the Devils and escaped the blast?" The commander spoke. "And who made Seph to target humans?"

"We don't know sir, it seems her programming dictates that if she saw a bigger threat than her original target, she may attack the biggest threat than her original target." The lead scientist replied

"God, who programmed her must be a lazy one. Well, we do have the combat data for the future models, so it's a win-win right?"

"We do lost Seph though, and her high-powered weapons was taken by a human also."

"Now that's a problem, it's not like they can use it you know?"

"The footage of this human is capable carrying heavy weapons as well as this mark here." The video paused at John wielding a BFG90000.

"Well, crap."

"We'll meet them in the future but not now as we are preparing our next move at the crippled Devils."

* * *

><p><strong>The conclusion of the Great War Arc has finished with a big bang of course. Now that two versions of John and Doom exist at the same time, things might get interesting in the main story too.<strong>

**Do John-san need a name change too? Or leave it as be. And please review the story even the reviews are just one words or anything nonsensical or anything. Just to keep this story having most reviews tend to be noticeable than fewer ones, and I'm reading your reviews too, so do it!**


	16. E1M9: Home Sweet Home

**DOOM DXD**

**Home Sweet Home**

**WARNING: DOOMGUY, AKA JOHN IS OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER! LIKE BEING MELLOW OR NOT VERY BADASS AT ALL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doomguy's House: Living Room<strong>

**Evening**

***Whumm*** The pentagram successfully transported our heroes from their imminent doom by Seph. John and gasped as he was panting like no other as he narrowly escaped a nuclear blast and somehow teleported to his house also. The group was relived as they survived the Armageddon and killed an angel too.

"Well, home sweet home!" John announced.

"That was close to being fried by that blast." Doom#1 still in female form sat on the couch and watched TV.

Doom#2 put John-san in the couch as she was unconscious from the sheer power of Doomsday.

John began to talk.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I dunno, maybe take a break from killing everything on sight?"

John remembered something that he forgot during his time on the Devil's Encampment.

"ASIA!" John shouted and ran to her room to check if she's fine. He found nothing on her room besides of a note that was written in English.

'_**John, If you reading this then the **__**Rogue**__**Devils**__** took me **__**and sent me to the warehouse not far from here and made me prisoner. The only reason that I somehow wrote this note while being captured is that these devils are somewhat dumb and inexperienced**__**. **__**Look for me in the docks as I overheard them that they will send me there for reasons unknown**__**'**_ The letter bluntly told John of her disappearance. He then moved towards to the living room and shouted with Asia's note on his hand.

"GUYS! WE'LL GONNA HAVE A DEMON HUNT RIGHT NOW!" John shouted which startled both Dooms at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Old School Building: Occult Club**

Asia was hanging out with the Occult Club members as Rias detected her potential and told her to come here as she will try to recruit her to the peerage. She was drinking tea with the others and talking about things.

"So you mean, that you want me to be in your peerage and be a devil?"

"Yes, I want you to join us in my peerage as your Sacred Gear helps us in the long run. Think of the possibilities of unlocking your power to its full potential."

"But what about John? He seems to be have hatred with anything demonic or devilish in nature." Asia didn't mention of John brutalizing demons though.

"He will be subjected with my mind-trick so don't worry about it. Take your time, Asia as this process is irreversible and its a one-way to shed your humanity and embrace your new demonic side."

"Is it me or President somehow got a little bit out-of-character?" Issei questioned.

'Strange. What made her act like a different person?' Yuuto noticed on Rias's sudden behavior change.

Asia was creeped out as Rias talks like she was forcing her to be on the Dark Side rather convince her to join her peerage or something. She refuses, for now as she was a nun for gods-sake and teaming up with devils might hurt her beliefs with God.

"Uh, maybe you don't have to force it on her you know, she's a little girl you know?" Issei defends Asia's humanity.

"Well then, maybe next time as your mind will change sooner or later." Rias gestured Yuuto to open the door for Asia which he complied and opened it.

Asia exits the old school building and heads home. The other members began to notice on Rias sudden behavior change slowly.

'She never acts like this before, what happened?' Akeno was starting to get suspicious on Rias.

Somewhere in the school, a certain redhead was tied up somewhere and can't free herself from the binds.

"MGFFHHH! MFHHHH!" The real Rias Gremory struggled to get free from the binds of her impostor.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to John<strong>

**Doomguy's House: Living Room**

"Will you just keep quiet? We have enough fighting for today and yet you seek more?" Doom#1 shouted back.

"We'll gonna save Asia from the demons!" John shouted.

"What? Can you just take a break from the fighting just once? We just barely survived a war between the angels and the devils and yet you going to find another fight?" Doom#2 complained.

"He's right John, but you seem to care that girl than anyone else. Let me see that note you are holding, might give us a clue from where she went."

John gave the note to Doom#1 and inspected it.

"Hmm, it seems this is not Asia's style of writing from what I know as she was a pacifist one and not a blunt one that opposed the Devils, it might be a trap John so be careful." Doom#1 warned John about an ambush.

"Trap? Bitch please, I've been a lot of situations like that since my time on Phobos and Hell itself, a single ambush like that will never defeat me!"

Doom#1 shrugs and face-palmed her face for the his gullible tendencies.

"What? Ambushes also gives you hidden items and secret goodies you know?" John replied at Doom#1's face-palm.

"Your logic defies me." Doom#1 deadpanned.

"Can we just wait for this John to wake up and save the girl later?" Doom# 2 pointed his finger at John-san.

"This is getting confusing. You mean this girl is me and also share the same name as me?" John asked Doom#2

"Well, yes, I've somehow botched the magic of turning your other self younger form but instead turning him into a young girl which he reacted quite greatly." Doom#2 replied.

"Considering that we have two versions of John. How are we going to name the girl-John?" Doom#1 spoke.

Doom#1 and Doom#2 looked at John.

"Hey! Why me?" John asked.

"Well, technically she is you, so name your alternate self by you naming her!" Doom#2 happily replied.

"Really, I don't even know any girl names much like how people name here in this country."

"Ohhh, a Japanese-themed name? Sounds good!"

"Nah, I'm more of a western one." Doom#1 countered Doom#2's attempt on naming John-san with Japanese names.

"Japanese names sounds cooler than bland western names, so let John decide who will name her."

'Why do normal things such as this can be hard on me?' John began to think about names on John-san.

"I'm home!" The door opens with Asia in school uniform with no signs of assault whatsoever.

John gasped and looked at the door on where Asia is.

"Asia? Why are you here? Haven't you been captured by the devils?" John asked.

"Devils? What devils?" Asia questions John. She also saw three new people in the living room as well. "Who are those people? Are those people are your friends?" Asia asked.

Doom#1 and Doom#2 made an excuse to Asia by telling her with fake backgrounds.

"My name is Leseath Yulviar and I'm his aunt." The renamed Doom#1 introduced first to Asia as Leseath. 'Why do I even bother staying in this form if I can turn back as a guy?' Leseath thought about switching to a guy after this.

"Well, the name's is Deus Rhomus, nice to meet ya!" Doom#2 renamed as Deus as he happily greeted Asia in a joyful manner.

"Okay, but who is that girl sleeping on the couch?" Asia asked about John-san.

'_John, name her now!' _Leseath used telepathy to communicate John without Asia noticing.

John bravely thought a name that he got it from his favorite TV show.

"That girl's name is Lucy Diclonius, she's like you, an orphan and has an encounter with a Devil which she killed him by staking him on the neck after attempting to rape her. I saved her after that, although she was more aggressive than I thought." 'God, that was one hell of a story that I will never ever try it again.'

Somehow it seems Asia is buying John's fake-story.

"Oh, so those are your friends? Nice to meet you ***bows*** I'm Asia Aregano, please take care of me."

After the a short conversation between Deus and Leseath with Asia. John realized something that he forgot.

"Wait, if that wasn't written by Asia then who wrote it?" John said his inner thoughts loud. The paper that John was holding glows with a pentagram that was unfamiliar to him.

Several magic circles appeared in the room spawning several familiar devils as well. Asia gasped and Leseath and Deus entered combat state.

"You guys again? And how do you guys even know where I live?" John was shocked as the surviving devils found his home and has the balls to talk to him. The devils raised their hands and knelled at John.

The female Knight began to speak.

"Please take us! Anything just, don't let Rias Gremory kill us! Our former master is a fool to follow him, in the end we are just pawns to him and slaves and never even consider us a family." The devils behind her continued apologizing in a Japanese way.

"What? The second I've met you guys before are hell-bent on killing me and the next thing after; you guys are bowing to your master's killer and apologizing?" John replied at the master-less devils which they nodded.

"Just take us! The law of the Devils dictates if a member of a reincarnated devil is master-less they will be subjected to execution and total soul purge!" The Knight devil shouted.

Leseath and Deus saw the devils sorry state and Asia too. Asia began to talk while Leseath thinks about the possibilities of John's lackeys under his command.

"There, there, anything will be fine I'm sure God will forgive you from your sins." Asia attempted to calm down the panicked devils.

"God? There is no God to help us from Rias Gremory and future executions by her! And why there is a servant of God living with you? You know that we Devils are allergic to holy trinkets!" The Bishop devil shouted and cried along with the female Knight.

"OK OK! JUST STOP THE CRYING FOR GOD'S SAKE! Normally I would just kill you all, but since this your are in my house, I guess you're lucky that your were not executed by me which is worst that this devil-lady does to you in the future." John shouted at full volume which stopped the crying of the devils. "Anyway, who wrote this?" John showed the letter to the master-less devils.

The female knight pointed to a girl with oddly similar facial features as Asia, only with red eyes and purple hair while wearing a Gothic Lolita dress and has a big sword on her back which make her into a Rook class.

"Her name is Europe by the way." The female knight told Europe's name in which Europe herself waved and smiled.

'Who the hell names their child after a continent? ***looks ****at**** both Asia and Europe*** This world is strange indeed.' John was getting enough of people's names after continents.

"Okay, so why bother contacting me and leading me into a trap?" John questioned the devils

"We have no choice, if someone knows that we're here then they will send Gremory's executioners on us and obliterate our souls so we can't reincarnate into the next lives."

Leseath began to speak in place of John as he to make this conversation shorter.

"So let me get this straight. You devils once encountered John and lost to him right and killed your leader right? Which means this Rias wants your head for being a rogue Devil, you want to seek refuge at John's house to avoid anyone who will kill you, by exchanging your freedom as his servants or lackeys for that matter."

The devils nodded.

"I'm not sure of this but, okay, you can stay as you don't do anything stupid. Or he will rip your guts out and you don't want to happen to you would it?" Leseath ended the conversation.

The devils celebrated their first success and thanked Leaseath for accepting them. They started to introduce themselves to our heroes.

The female knight was first to talk and raised her sword.

"My name is Alestia Elfrien. May my sword serves you, Master."

The Rook which we already known as Europe introduced with a smile.

"Hi! My name is Europe. I have no last name as I never knew my real parents or even my foster parents. Still, pleased to meet you, I hope we'll be great friends!"

The second Rook moved forward and did the same.

"Name's Rock Bangoo, I know my name is a bit unusual but my parents are rather strange when naming their child after as the are Native American blood and they want to name their child with traditional ways of naming according to them,"

John's day was beginning to get strange as more people with strange names are introducing.

"Where's the other knight?" John asked.

"Well, you know about the samurai guy? Well, he's our other Knight, until you killed him brutally." Rock replied on John's question.

"Oh, that."

A man with a large cloak with staff introduces.

"I'll make this brief for the sake of knowing each other. My name is Jack Holmes, master of arcane arts and demonic magic, graduated to the prestigious magic academy in the world that no normal humans ever heard of it."

"So where's the other eight Pawns?" John asked the devils.

"Lucius, our King has never used his Pawn pieces as for him they are weak. You proved him wrong though by killing with with mortal weapons. Although you've killed our newest member with a shotgun." Jack replied.

"So where is the other Bishop?" John asked.

"She's coming right now. You've crippled her but, we devils can take more than that." Rock answered John's question.

***FHOOM***

"Ah, there she is."

"Did I miss anything?" The female Bishop arrived late.

"Well, remember that guy who killed Lucius and Valarie and also Toshiro and Jenkins? Well, this guy. ***points finger at John***"

"You are the one who almost killed me!" The bishop shouted at John.

"Ah, this will take some time to explain what's going on." Alestia approached to the female bishop and told her about the current situation with John.

***some time later***

"It's not like that I know you or anything but it can't be helped. My name is Homura Takasugi, You better remember that, human."

Leseath speaks.

"So this is the rest of you? I was hoping that you guys are many. It's getting crowded in here."

John-san or Lucy wakes up with her armor on.

"What happened? Is there any party going on? Because with those people wearing with those ridiculous outfits!"

"This would take long." John approached Lucy and talked to her about these people and her new name.

***A minute later***

"So my name is Lucy Diclonius and not John Taggart?" Lucy questioned John.

"Yes, me and Leseath and Deus thought about this naming thing and they chose me to name you since you are my alternate me or something. After all I've named you after a certain character from my favorite TV show."

"Since when do you get soft, John? You are supposed to like, killing demons in a blood-fueled rage like an angry gorilla with guns you know?" Lucy lectures John about his past of killing demons and being a badass.

"I know I've gotten soft after my time here but, you can change too you know? People change even badasses or even a crazed person like me."

"Ah, well, it's good to be back home after the whole war thing happened in a day." Lucy slept to the couch after she felt really tired from the madness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know Doomguy is acting up weird lately but like John Romeo said. "The space marine is supposed to be YOU!" So which means I can mold him into my liking but having the traits of the crazy Doom marine in the comics and ingame when fighting. Think of it as some split-personality when fighting stuffs or that involves violence. Don't worry, he'll be a badass in the next chapters, it's just how hard to capture the real Doomguy's personality without going overboard.<strong>


	17. E1M10:Preperation of Doomguy's Vaccation

**Characters so far in the story. (I'm forgetful in character's names so this will jog my memory a bit and give you re-introductions to the characters once more.)**

**John Taggart- Doomguy\ The main character of the story. Might get swapped by Lucy in certain scenarios also.**

**John-san\Lucy Diclonius – John's other alternate self caused by Doom\Deus faulty magic in turning him younger. And also the heroine of the story if John was not present since she's technically him with the genders flipped.**

**Doom\Leseath – John's Sacred Gear Spirit. Has more serious attitude than Deus.**

**Doom\Deus – Lucy's Sacred Gear Spirit. Has more happy-go-lucky attitude than Leseath.**

**Azazel – Leader of the Fallen Angels and John's employer in some devil extermination missions.**

**Rock Bangoo – Former Rook of Lucius's peerage. He has a huge hammer as well.**

**Europe – Former Rook of Lucius's peerage. Can be paired with Asia to combine as Eurasia if you like this kind of thing.**

**Jack Holmes – Former Bishop of Lucius's peerage. A wizard-turned devil by some unknown forbidden ritual on the academy grounds.**

**Alestria Elfrien – Leader of the Rogue Devils. Her class is Knight.**

**Homura Takasugi – Former Bishop of Lucius's peerage. A shrine-maiden who has proficiency with eastern magic, compared to Jack's western magic. **

**Rias Gremory – Issei's King and love interest, also a nudist as per Gremory mannerisms.**

**Fake Rias Gremory- This person impersonates Rias Gremory with extreme accuracy. Not known about this person before impersonating Rias. She's more has more evil attitude than the original person.**

**Asia Aregano – John's adopted daughter who is a former nun.**

**Issei Hyoundo – The perverted hero and the main character of High School DxD.**

**Motohama and Matsuda – Perverted friends of Issei who are jealous of him because he's hanging out with Rias and Akeno.**

**Angelic Commander- A mysterious figure who jump-starts the Angelloid Project. Not much known about him other than commanding angels.**

**Phoenix Riser- Rias's fiance who is arrogant and cocky. He's often teased with 'Fried Chicken' since he's from the Phoenix Clan and Phoenixes are birds right? Was killed by John in a non-canon duel with him.**

**Koneko – A cat-girl-demon with cold personality and mascot and member of the Occult Club with destructive strength.**

**Akeno Himejima – A former Fallen Angel who serves Rias Gremory from the beginning. Has sadistic tendencies when fighting humanoid opponents.**

**Freed – The crazy cultist-priest that John fought him in the church. He was never to be seen again after fighting John.**

**The Cultists – Some remains after the incident at the church, they are still hunting devils though and convincing Church heretics to join them as well.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Killed or one-shot characters. <strong>

**The Fallen Angel who ambushed Issei in the park – He was killed by John's Soul Cube. He was Raynare's subordinate before getting killed by John at the park.**

**Raynare\Yuuma – A ruthless Fallen Angel who was killed by John's Soul Cube.**

**Seph – Angel-made android for combating Devils in the Great War. She self-destructs in a nuclear blast after John defeated her with his superior firepower.**

**Several unlucky cultists that John massacred back at the church.**

**Armies of Devils in the Great War.**

**Diablo and three other generals who was with him.**

**Evil demon-spider-lady – John's first demon kill at the world of High School DxD.**

**Waffen SS Soldiers and several innocent demons and zombies – Killed at John's dreamscape.**

**The King\Lucius Draconfel – Leader of the Rogue Devils who later then surrendered to John and serve him instead. He was killed by John's shotgun blast in the head point blank.**

**The Queen\Valarie Draconfel – Lucius's wife and proficient at using magic and other magical stuff. Killed by John by shoving a live grenade at her mouth and shot the grenade to blow her to oblivion.**

**The Knight\Toshiro Mitsuhaga – A samurai with honor weighs heavily on him. Was killed by John by strangling him with his own intestine. **

**The Pawn\ Jenkins Jones – A person with no redeeming features other than being killed by John's shotgun blast in the head.**

**The Janitor – A muscular man who happened to be wearing a janitor's jumpsuit, taken from him by John' by knocking him out cold and left him at the angry mob's mercy.**

**Azazel's Agent – He gathers information about Rias Gremory even her private life and her daily bathing too. He's also stealthy enough to sneak into the woman's bath undetected, even with magical means of observing.**

**Icon of Sin – The catalyst of Earth's demonic invasion. Was killed by John with the BFG9000**

* * *

><p><strong>Doom DxD<strong>

**What to do in our free time when not killing demons?**

* * *

><p><strong>Doomguy's House<strong>

**Morning**

Today is the first day of the Golden Week that John never bothered to know as he was busy cleaning up his weapons. Asia was reading the Holy Bible and Leseath and Deus had gone to their respective masters. Leseath changed back to Doom as well. Alestria's group lazes around at the living room as they were bored and Lucy watches the television.

Europe began to talk about boredom.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Europe questioned.

John thought a new idea to pass up the time.

"Let's go hunting demons!" John shouted.

"YEAH!" Lucy shouted along with John.

"How about we go to a beach?" Rock suggested.

"You fool! Are you going to get us killed by going into a place full of people that we don't know that some of them are bounty hunters who's out looking for us?" Alestria reprimanded Rock.

"Aww, I wanna go to the beach! Look all of those girls in a bikinis waiting to be gazed!"

"What's with you people obsessed with the beaches? Can you just leave me alone in this?" Jack spoke.

And the devils started to fight on where they will go for the week.

"How about we go to a church?" Asia suggested in all places, a church. The devils gasped and panicked.

Jack who is clam as ever talked to Asia.

"Uh, you know this is Japan right? There are few churches around here and the influence of the Vatican Church of this country is small and non-existent." Jack lectured Asia.

"How are we going to spend time here? Me and Lucy wants to kill some rogue devils while you guys are fighting about beaches and some other stuff. Why won't you just made up your mind?" John asked the devils.

"_I would want to go to the beaches just once" _Deus spoke. Lucy was fine with it too.

"Okay! We have two votes for beaches! Who else want to go?" Rock announced and started a voting season between going to the beach or hunting demons.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you happened to fight some exorcists in the beach." Alestria accepted the fact that her fellow teammate wants to go to the beach and so the others.

"Yay! Beaches!" Europe jumped happily.

"Can't you just leave me alone in this? My body is not suited for this kind of thing." Jack refuses to go with them.

"Going to the beach is not bad, at least we get to know each other while bathing in the sun." Homura also wants to go to the beach.

'Do Japanese people like beaches so much?' John asked Doom.

'_According to this world's logic, most of people visiting the beaches are young people looking for girls to hit on. So yes, they liked beaches like we do back in America.' _Doom replied.

'I hope there is no giant sea-monsters to break the moment. Still I would bring my guns though.'

Rock announced the votes of the people in this house.

"Okay! We got majority votes for going to the beaches and two votes for demon-hunting. Too bad, John and Lucy, we'll go to the beach to relax, not to fight as you guys seem liked fighting and not relaxing a bit." Rock announced the results.

Europe did her puppy-eye stare at Jack.

"Fine, let's go to the beaches." Jack surrendered at sheer guilt of Europe's stare.

"Yay!" Europe celebrated.

Doom and Deus got out of their master's bodies and assumed physical form as well. Deus looked at Doom with his confused eye.

"You two had Sacred Gears?" Alestria asked.

"Well yes, along with our other weapons as well." John and Lucy both replied at the same time.

John and Lucy begins packing things as well Rock and Jack and the others.

Deus however was not used to seeing himself as Doom reverted to his original form. Doom later changed to Leseath, just to make things easier to distinguish between two of them and for the readers as well.

"There, happy now?" Leseath spoke to Deus who nods as his response.

The rest of the devils watched in awe as two humans appeared out of nowhere and one of them even used magic to change genders at will. Rock was amused by it and asked Leseath about it.

"Whoa! Can you do that for me?" Rock asked Leseath about the gender-changing magic which she used it at Rock just to amuse herself.

***FHOOM*** Smokes of clouds enveloped Rock as the magic takes effect.

"You! What did you do to Rock?" Alestria asked Leseath.

"Just wait, it'll be awesome." Leseath replied.

'Is it me or there are many transsexuals here?' John inwardly asked himself as Leseath or Doom is somehow happy with turning Rock into a girl.

***BOOM*** The magic finished its work as Rock appeared as a big-breasted woman with perfect proportions as the magic seems to make people's gender-bent appearance beautiful as well.

"Hey, why is your magic has explosions in it when I tried it at Lucy for the first time?" Deus asked.

Leseath ignored Deus's question and Alestria gasped and looked at Rock's new form.

"Rock? Is that you?" Alestria asked Rock.

"Well, I'm in one piece and fine despite the explosion but it feels great!" Rock proceeds to grope his now her new breasts.

"Rock is a pervert." Europe said out loud.

"OH YEAH! I'M GETTING ROCK HARD! Oh wait I have no dick. Tehee~" Rock shamelessly shouted inappropriately and did a cute pose while doing it.

Lucy and John was getting tired of this perverted nonsense and broke the groping seasons of Rock.

"Can we just go to the beach and do whatever what we can do?" Lucy kills Rock's joy of groping her breasts.

"Fine, have it your way. But what about the swimsuits? You won't go to a beach without these, and I want to show of my new body to those perverted buffoons!"

'You are the real pervert.' Everyone thinks the same thing to ask except Rock herself who is busy looking at her new body.

"No worries I got this!" Deus magically created swimsuits for boys and girls.

"Are you sure that these magic-garments will not disappear? You know I've experienced one of those things after Jack made magic-clothes that disappear within hours after our real clothes got trashed by John." Alestria asked Deus who made his point by pulling a fabric of some sort and manipulates it with his magic.

"You see, this fabric enables me to make clothes with magic and it is permanent. Which means you can keep it as long as you like." He then put the fabric at his magical inventory and asked the everyone where they will going.

John first asked about the transportation to the beach as will they use magic or just walk to the nearest beach and relax.

"So we all got prepared and everything but the question is, how are we going to the beach itself?" John asked.

"Silly, of course we'll use magical teleportation! Since it is efficient way of traveling and does not cost you gas either." Leseath replied at John's question.

"I still won't trust teleportation. Who knows where you will end up and this will registers Rias's radar too, making us a huge target for her to pounce on us." "And besides, we can use trains to get there faster." Jack replied at Leseath's careless use of teleportation on a controlled territory.

"Why won't you make this simple and let me teleport us out of here!" Leseath started to argue Jack.

"Here we go again, Jack always got into this situations like this." Rock said bits of Jack's personality.

John was getting enough of this complete nonsense and flipped the table with his one arm, causing everyone to shut up.

"Now that I got your attention, can we go now?" John asked everyone on this room and the devils feared him as he brutalized their leader with just a mere human weapon. Everyone nodded and heads outside with their baggage and pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! A beach chapter coming right up! Will John and Lucy will able to relax from their usual demon-slaying business?<strong>

**Really, Just a simple and short review would be nice. What's with you guys reviewing the earlier chapters and not the latest ones? You know I loved reading your reviews since it gives hints and ideas to keep this story going forward.**


	18. E1M11: Life is a Beach

**Doom DxD**

**Welcome to the Beach**

_"How the hell everyone understands Japanese?"_

-John AKA Doomguy

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach<strong>

**Morning**

"So what now?" John asked as they were on the beach after arguing back at home on which method of transportation will transport them into the beach. They chose the teleportation one since it's faster and efficient way of traveling. Somehow, people didn't notice them appearing out of nowhere either.

"I dunno, maybe set up our beach-place?" Rock suggested.

They began looking for an open spot to place their baggage since the beach is quite full right now and there's an event going on right now.

'What's with all those weird hair-colors? Do they dye it or it is natural or there is some big-thing going on with the young people?' John saw Fake Rias along with the rest of the crew.

**Fake Rias's Group POV**

"Why are we on the beach, President?" Issei asked.

Fake Rias began to talk.

"Well, we need to relax for a bit, right? You know, for you, this is a great opportunity to see those bouncy bosoms you've waiting for."

"But I only want to touch yours! And besides, they would kill me for that kind of thing."

"He's still a pervert at heart isn't he?" Akeno licked her lips.

"So, what about the upcoming fight with Phoenix Riser?" Issei reminded their priority goal of beating the shit out of Riser.

"Oh, that. I know about it so why not just relax for a bit, We'll do extreme training after this. Now excuse me, I have an event to win." Fake Rias leaves the group to change to a swimsuit and enters the contest.

"Is it me or she's been acting up differently?" Issei asked.

"I don't know what happened to her either. Maybe that meeting changed her a bit?" Yuuto replied.

"Let's hope for the best that she's still the Rias I know."

**John's Group POV**

'Shit, its them again.' John cursed. Alestria's group didn't notice Rias was there also.

"So are we going to change to our swimsuits?" Rock asked everyone.

"I'll stay here and guard the base with John. I hate being tanned." Jack declines to changing to a swim trunks.

"Okay, Jack, but you'll miss all the good stuff." Rock saw Lucy and called her. "Lucy-chan! Come with me!" Rock grabbed Lucy by surprise and ran off to the changing rooms with Alestria and Europe and Homura and Asia following her.

"What the hell?" Lucy shouted shortly after being grabbed by Rock.

"Girls will be girls, I think." John sighed. "And why don't you come with them, Doom?" John asked Leseath on why she's not coming with them.

"I told you to not call me Doom on this form! I'm Leseath at this form as this will confuse the other Doom as we are the same person on a parallel universe." Leseath replied John. "And it's pretty chaotic on the girls dressing room if you ask me, so I refuse to come with them and change."

John gets Leseath's message and talked to Jack on what he's reading. The title of the book was 'Leius Opulium.'

"Uh, hey buddy, do you even understand what's written on it?" John asked Jack who ignores him.

"Jerk. I wonder how the girls doing."

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach: Dressing Room<strong>

Motohama and Matsuda were peeping on the cracked wall of the girls dressing room while keeping hidden from plain sight. They both looked in as the new girls are entering the room as they waited for many hours waiting for someone to undress in front of them.

"Finally, our time has come to see all those pink tops!"

"Will you shut up and peek?"

"Gonna save this on my hard drive after seeing those cute naked girls."

They both looked with extreme accuracy as they are looking on a small hole, which made it harder to see it in full view. They made the hole little bit larger than it should be for better view while not being detected.

"I'm not wearing these, things. It's like wearing an underwear that's meant to be shown on public." Lucy refuses to wear her swimsuit.

"Oh, no you don't, I will force you to wear it and share your cuteness with all the world!" Rock shouted loudly while topless, causing the two perverts looking bleed their noses furiously.

"Can you just make it quick? I just did it in seconds wearing it." Alestria announced on how fast she dress. She was wearing a blue swimsuit with her hair tied in a bun.

Lucy was running on around to avoid Rock's attempts to wear that underwear thing that most girls wear. As you might have noticed, Lucy was John's other self and still refuses to undress infront of other girls.

"Come on, we're all girls here, so let me help you!" Rock shouted while Lucy refuses as Rock was a gender-bent guy like her who somehow liked it.

Asia and Europe were on a separate room with Homura with them. They've gone out without a problem with the two perverts as they are looking at Rock's uncovered tits.

"Ehehehehehehe, I wanna touch those pair so bad!" Motohama started having delusions of Rock's breasts.

"Oh, come on Lucy, can't you just wear this already? We're wasting time here. And I think a smell blood outside from here." Alestria was getting annoyed by those two lollygagging around. She also smells blood from the outside as the pair of perverts saw Rock groping Lucy's breasts while Lucy was getting annoyed with this kind of thing. She then smacked Rock in the head to stop from what she's doing to her.

"Will you stop that? I don't know how girls do that on regular basis but I'm a guy!"

"Fine, you killjoy, let's finish this and head out, I wanna seduce those surfer dudes and reject them with my body!"

Luckily, the perverts didn't understand Lucy's declaration in English which turns them off if they can understand it somehow. They both faint from the extreme blood loss as they saw both Lucy and Rock's naked bodies.

***THUD***

"What was that?" Rock heard the something fell outside.

"Let me go check outside as you both are not finished changing yet." Alestria heads out and investigates the loud thud.

"Why is this swimsuit is tighter on the crouch?" Lucy complained as she was trying her new outfit. It was colored in combination of red floral patterns and green fabric. Rock also wears a pure black swimsuit, because she liked it and looked sexy.

Alestria came back and held two unconscious teenaged boys with their noses bled.

"This was the cause of this." Alestria thew Motohama and Matsuda on the floor.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" Lucy asked Alestria.

"I have a better plan. Let's bring them to Leseath and make her use the sex-change magic on them so they can experience it firsthand." Rock suggested and grinned evilly.

Lucy and Alestria shrugs and sweatdropped as how absurd that plan is.

"You really want every perverts you see turned into girls aren't you?" Lucy asked about Rock's unethical plan.

Rock nodded and smiles.

"You are the most strange person I've ever met."

"Hey gals! We're finished dressing here, can we go now?" Europe shouted outside of the room.

"Just a sec, we got two peeping-toms we've caught here and thinking about what to do about them." Alestria shouted back at Europe who suddenly entered along with Asia, Homura with her.

"Let's torture and castrate them." Homura suggested.

"Hey! When did you get sadistic all the sudden Homura?" Europe suddenly got disturbed by Homura's sudden personality change.

"Um, maybe we can just leave them alone?" Asia suggested the passive action of those two.

Rock repeated the same thing she said earlier.

"Let's bring them to Leseath and make her turn those two perverts into girls for their 'reward'!"

"Good idea, Rock, I want to see their faces when they see themselves changed into girls and hit on them for good measure." Homura liked this idea more.

"Wait just a second, when this conversation ends up in a transsexual thing? I thought we just here for the changing?" Lucy snaps as she hated side-tracked as much like John do.

Everyone stopped from what are they doing and looked at Lucy.

"What? Let's get going!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beach: John's Beach-spot<strong>

"Sure those girls taking their time for too long. I wonder what happened?" Leseath wondered.

"This is getting boring, when do I get some action?" John complained for not having a thing to kill on this happy-looking place.

"Really, John? We should relax for bit you know? You are too violent and mentally unstable for a man like you. Take note of Lucy, she's your other self that was transformed by my other me also and she's more docile and more controlled than you. Maybe it's a side-effect from the magic to her brain."

John however stands from his beach-spot and wandered around for a bit to kill boredom. Leseath saw him and asked him why he's leaving.

"Where are you going?" Leseath asked John.

"Oh, nothing, just some familiar faces to greet." John looked at Fake Rias's group chatting and playing volleyball with each other. Leseath saw them and recognized Rias and the boy.

"Isn't the one from the dossier that we've read it on the school and the reason Alestria's group avoids them?"

"Yeah, and they are blending in with the crowd but they are still conspicuous because of her bright red hair which didn't help her from keeping hidden either."

"Must be their territory is really controlled by her family from the shadows. I wonder what is their master plan of this nameless town and what to do about it."

"The sooner they did with the total demon invasion, the better my mood is. I mean come on, people with strange hair colors with impossible hairdos that defy gravity somewhat and crazy people as well? I'd rather kill some innocent demons if I have to."

"Oh, John, you'll never change didn't you, just be a normal human being just once and not a psychopath who likes destruction so much that he'll wish for more enemies than friends." "And besides they are here now with two new unconscious people?" Leseath saw Alestria, Lucy, Europe, Homura, Rock and Asia returns with their respective swimsuits with Rock carrying two perverted boys with them.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late, we got a bit side-tracked for a while but we're fine!" Europe chirped.

"By the way, where's Deus? I've never seen him anywhere around here." Lucy questioned Leseath about whereabouts of her Sacred Gear spirit went.

"Now that I think of it, where is he?" Leseath wondered why Deus was not here with them.

**Somewhere**

'Teleportation, they said, It'll be safe they said. So what happened to me, and why I'm in a middle of nowhere?" Deus shouted loudly as he ended up on a vast desert with only him wearing swim trunks on him.

"Calm down, I got magic to teleport me out of here so this will be fine as long I know where is Lucy right now." He began to chant the teleportation spell and return to his master who's out looking for him.

**Back at the Beach**

"So, tell me, who are those two unconscious people you've brought back here?" Leseath asked Rock on why she's lifting two teenaged boys and bring them here.

"It was her idea to change those two into girls for peeping on Lucy and Rock!" Europe denied her involvement on Rock's plan.

"What? Why would you do that? Fine, I'll do the temporary sex-change magic like yours Rock. Although, they've deserved it greatly." Leseath firsts casts a magical barrier to prevent normal people and Rias from seeing her magic in action, and did a temporary sex-change spell along with matching clothes too.

"There, now let's put them somewhere from where they've gone unconscious, thinking it was a dream but its not."

Rock lifted the former boys at the peeping location and set them down in a compromising position. She smiled and molested the sleeping perverts as a revenge for them peeping on them. She returns to the meeting point.

***FHOOM***

"What did I missed?" Deus appeared out of nowhere and asked everyone while the magic barrier was up.

Leseath and Jack gasped as his careless use of magic can get them in danger with all of those hidden devils lurking around.

"Really? Of all the places you choose is a crowded place full of people? You're lucky they I've set up the barrier just to mask my magic also."

Deus scratched his head.

"Well, it can't be helped as I was in a middle of a desert of who knows were and I got here fast because of Lucy's location which helped me to get here. I'm really sorry if I made you troubled."

"Ugh, fine, just don't use anymore magic here, there's devils lurking around here at the beach." Leseath ended her converstation with Deus who nodded in response and summoned a bucket and a shovel." "What are you going to do with it?" Leseath asked Deus on why he's bringing a bucket and a shovel?

"I'm going to build the biggest sand-castle on this beach!" Deus responded her question and began building a sand-castle for his amusement.

"Ugh, even my other self is weird at best." Leseath face-palmed for everyone is a weird or crazy person.

"I know what you feel sis." Jack feels the same with his teammates of being strange and weird at the same time.

The loud speaker announced an upcoming event going on.

"**Attention to all beach-goers, we're proudly soon to start the 'Life is a Beach' contest right now. Participate and win and you will get a prize! So join and test your luck with the other players competing for the grand prize! Pairings of all genders are required to join the contest."**

"Let's join the contest! I wanna win the mystery prize!" Europe bounced as she's happy that she will join the contest and win, because of most of the participants are humans which Devils have better physical attributes than them.

"Finally, some action to kill this boring sun-bathing routine. Where to sign up? I wanna flex these muscles and ready for action!" John was interested on this contest and really want to compete with other people without killing them.

"He said pairs right? Who will be paired with all of us?" Lucy asked on who will be paired for the contest.

"I'll take Asia, you know, she's named after a continent like me!" Europe chose Asia and grabbed her who yelped in return.

"I'll take Leseath, she's my partner after all." John selected Leseath\Doom for the contest.

"Then, I will choose Lucy over here and work together as a team!" Deus grabbed Lucy for signing up for the contest.

'Why do people grab me like a teddy bear?'

"Okay, we got Rock, Homura, Jack, Alestria, remaining.

"I'll choose Jack, for the contest." Alestria bluntly declared.

"Wh-what? Why me? You know I'm not good at sports or any physical activities!" Jack complained as he was forcefuly taken by Alestria's hand.

"You'll need physical exercise which this contest can test your limits as a Devil."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Okay, so Rock is mine then? Homura asked and Leseath nodded as they are the remaining pair left.

"What, you don't like me?" Rock moved closer to Homura dangerously as her breasts are close to Homura's face.

"Will you stop that! You'll strangle me with these if you don't stop doing that!"

"Okay, then. Let's go to the place to sign up and let's party!" Rock and Homura heads to the booth to sign for the contest.

John was getting pumped up as he will beat them in a contest and prove that he's superior than those devils around.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that the contest is starting, what will the mini-games be? Suggest those no matter how absurd will be, remember that High School DxD is an Ecchi anime\manga so any near perverted conditions are accepted. It's a beach chapter in an Ecchi world, what do you expect?<strong>


	19. E1M12: Chaotic Beach Party

**DOOM DXD**

**The Doomed Beach Competition**

"_Is it me, or their hairstyles want me to rip that piece of that single hair strand sticking out of their heads?"_

-John's thoughts about that hair strand sticking out of Asia's and Europe's and some other girls who had this hair sticking out of their heads

**Sorry for the long update as I was making progress with my other fanfiction. So here's the update for you all to read!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach: The shores<strong>

**Afternoon**

The beach is full of people of all ages looking for a place to relax and show off their bodies to the people around the beach. Just like your average beach with average people, but underneath the average facade lies the Devils looking to relax as well and some hidden demons who also looking to relax in their human forms. John however was starting to get very impatient as he is waiting for the announcer to speak which will begin in one hour.

"Come on, come on, I wanna have some fun!" Europe shouted as she's also impatient like John.

Fake Rias's group also joins the competition as well while Issei saw John apparently in his green shorts along with other people besides him. He saw a familiar blonde girl that he met on the woods that gave him a brain-shutdown for flashing him naked and that cute transfer student as well.

'Who are they? Are those people are friends with him somehow?' Issei asked himself.

Rock looked sexy as usual as she wears the most revealing swimwear that most females embarrassed wearing it in public. Every male around Rock gazed towards her, causing them to bleed their nose uncontrollably even tough-guys too. The women of these men slapped their boyfriends or husbands to snap out of it looking at Rock with lecherous eyes and drooling mouths.

Rock grinned evilly and chucked inwards as she saw how perverted men are no matter how old or young. Which is an irony as Rock as a guy originally but Leseath's magic did made her at this current form, albeit temporary and not permanent compared to Lucy's case.

'Hehe, they are just like drug addicts who wants more of me.' Rock looked at the gazing males with seductive eyes and chucked at them which causes them to either have a huge erection or fainted from all the nose-bleeds happened to them.

Jack as being more saner and less perverted than the males of this beach kept reading while waiting for the contest to start. He looked at he beach and saw blood of the perverts mixed with sand and a giggling Rock was seen on the scene hopping around bouncing her boobs while doing it. Jack sighed and continued reading the book which has blank title cover.

The event announcer spoke which John and Lucy waited for hours as well the other people who participated the contest.

"**Greetings contestants, for the annual "Life is a Beach" competition which we'll give out big prizes on the winning pair! Contestants, please move to your positions and wait further orders." **The event starts shortly after everyone has gone in place. John and Doom#1 AKA Leseath along with their pairs moved towards onto the grounds and waited.

"**The first contest will be a dance competition! But wait, there's a catch. Under from what are you standing is a shallow pit. You'll need to dance according on the arrows below. Think of it as a Dance-Dance Revolution, only with pits. Have fun!"** And the music started without warning for the contestants to even prepare to dance. Luckily, the music was only starting and the dance bits aren't showing on the dance floors yet, which give some time to prepare for the people new here. John was not very happy on why he joined in the first place. He would want a giant crab attack by now just to end this stupid contest once and for all. Many unnamed extras who was underpaid by the way, were rapidly losing the dance contest.** (Japanese games are sure harder than hard for the common people.)**

"HA! Just to let you know. I'm a high-ranked player in these kind of games. Rock bragged as she was wiping the floor with her very strange moves yet somehow effective as she got most of the male's attention to her, causing them to stop and look at the body once more. The girls weren't happy as their boyfriends are starting to get unfaithful as the dance floors began to open and buries those pairs into the sand.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO THE INNOCENT PEOPLE?" John shouted loudly as he was dancing frantically as he never played these kind of games before with his score barely reaching the minimum score requirement to pass the stage of the contest. Most of the contestants failed to meet the score requirement, which is about 1,000,000 points minimum, and most of them never played Dance-Dance Revolution before the motion sensor games took it's place in the dancing department which is more awkward than it seems than dancing on to the inflatable arrows on the floor.

"**Relax, contestant. The people you see who are buried are perfectly safe! Look at them unharmed!"** The lost contestants are in some enclosed chamber deep on the ground and was imprisoned underneath.

'This guy is a nut-job. I should have known this is rigged, like most other arcade games in the world.' John cursed for not being able to see trough of this crazy man's games. He wished that a monster would eat him right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Some underground pit that also resembles an RPG dungeon**

**Afternoon**

Alestria, Jack, Asia, Europe, Lucy, Deus were trapped on this strange place along with other unlucky people who are really bad at Dance-Dance Revolution. However, it seems every males on this room are on top of every girls inside of this cave which caused every girls to scream and slapped the perverted males in the area as they were indirectly assaulting them in some way. Deus began to change his clothing into an armor set, so the others. Everyone watched as they transformed shamelessly with magic. Deus saw their shocked faces and he talked.

"Oh, sorry about that but will you please forgot this ever happened? Deus canted a memory-wipe spell on the commoners to maintain the secrecy of the supernatural nature of this town. The unimportant characters suddenly gone to a deep slumber.

"So, what the hell just happened? Where are we?" Lucy asked Deus.

"Uh, a dungeon?"

"No shit Sherlock, I'm asking you how did we ended up in this place!"

"Fine, this guy who hosted this contest somehow made everyone who falls in this place and be eaten by monsters, happy now?"

Lucy grins at the mention of monsters lurking around. She pulled out her Doomsaw and revved it up.

"Finally, after some time of not killing stuff. I WILL RIP THEM OFF!" Lucy ran off in which Deus tried to stop her from her rampages which he failed as Lucy didn't even listen to him.

"Oh, bugger." Deus chased Lucy into the unknown.

"Hey, wait for us!" Alestria's group followed Lucy's lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to John<strong>

'Seriously, how did these guys even score that high?' John saw Rias's group dancing in inhuman reflexes, which John briefly forgot that they are Devils.

"Heh, you are hundred years younger to beat me at this game!" Rock taunted in which Akeno danced in return.

After the music stopped, the host-man began to talk.

"**Well now, It seems few of you passed on the first round! Here comes the second game which is the 'Watermelon Game' in which the goal is to hit the watermelon without hitting your partner's head. The twist is? You'll have to use this while blindfolded!" **The host-man demonstrated his new game that involves hitting stuff with a brutal-looking club just to hit a head-sized fruit. John was beginning to question this man's sanity as that thing would kill a person if that person wielding the club ended up hitting the person blindfolded.

"How barbaric, but I like it!" Homura grins for having a chance to hit Rock while Rock herself winced of Homura's sadism. Akeno shivered as she's facing a fellow sadist too.

All of the teams assigned their hitters and guides for the contest.

'This is going to not end well.' John was buried on the sand with his head poking outside. Rock also buried the same way as John and Issei.

"Uh, can we just forfeit? These thing can break my head open!" Issei struggled to get free from the sand-prison in which Akeno almost hit him with the club.

***WHOOSH***

"AIEEEE!" Issei screamed like a girl as Akeno almost hit him in the head. John and Rock saw the terrified Issei and began to guide their respective partners by shouting in order not to had their heads break open by their blind partners.

John however stayed calm and cool as he was waiting for something to happen which Rock was panicky giving out directions to Homura of smashing their watermelon.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy and the others<strong>

"HELL YEAH! MONSTERS TO KILL~" Lucy was killing giant enemy crabs in this dungeon in which Deus reminded her to attack its weak-point.

"ATTACK ITS BOTTOM FOR MASSIVE DAMAGE!" Deus cheered on as he fights more giant crabs everywhere.

"Will you stop talking and more fighting? We are outnumbered with all of these crabs assaulting us everywhere!" Alestia continued to give massive pounding on the crabs with her sword-skills and her massive speed boost as a Knight while Asia was in the back as Europe is hammering all of the remaining crabs.

"It's hammer time!" Europe did a hammer-smash which made every enemy crabs exposed their weak-points which is the belly part. Jack did 'Frost Shard Storm' which rains very-sharp icicles at the target which skewered every crabs in the area.

"Is that all? I'll need much more bigger opponent to kill!" Lucy shouted as she want much more bigger thing to kill which the dungeon shakes and a much more bigger crab jumped out of nowhere. The crab in question is a size of a tank and was glowing red for some reason.

"YES! BOSS TIME! HERE'S THE BIG GUN FOR YOU!" Lucy tried to bring out her BFG90000 in which she didn't have as John took it from her while unconscious. "SHIT! WHERE DID I PUT THAT?"

Lucy decided to bring her other big gun which is a rocket launcher. She wildly fires her weapon at the crab which the explosives didn't hurt the monster a bit. Although, the artificial dimension was starting to weaken as Lucy was blasting several demonic runes unnoticed by the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to John<strong>

John felt a tremor shaking underneath as Lucy's uncontrolled chaos continued to rage and the tremors begins to get violent as much time passes. Rock felt it too, in which she'd mistaken it for an earthquake or something. Issei didn't react much as he was busy guiding Akeno to hit the watermelon not his head. The host-man noticed that his magic was beginning to get weaker in the dungeon which he was using it for feeding souls to him.

***BOOM***

A huge sand-explosion occurs and John, Rock, Issei was freed from the sand-prison. However, the trio are not safe as a new threat looms over them.

"WHAT THE MOTHER CRABBING HELL IS THAT!" John saw the giant crab which is now a size of a two-story house. The normal people were also absent for some reason even before the crab attacked them in the first place.

"I'll need a much bigger gun to blow this monster to hell."

The host-man saw all of his plans gone to waste as his giant crab rampages in the beaches as it was fighting Lucy's group. Leseath noticed a surge of magical power coming from the crab went to the host-man's body. She talked to John telepathically.

"Psst, hey John, I think I know how to defeat the giant crab. Kill the summoner." John looked at Leseath who pointed her finger to the already suspicious man onstage. John unleashes his Soul Cube to kill this demon fast and weaken the giant rampaging crab which was dangerously heading to the city itself.

"Huh? AHHHHHHH!" The host-man's last words before being mutilated by the Soul Cube.

The giant crab loses its red aura and was briefly stunned as it loses its power in which the crew of both John and Rias began to unleash an all-out attack at the offending crab. With them saying their lines of attacking the enemy for a much more massive damage to it.

"Let us strike while the iron is hot!" -Alestria

"I'LL RIP IT OPEN!" -Lucy

"Time to have some fun~" -Europe

"Bring all woe upon the on the misguided being." -Jack

"Guys, its our chance for an all-out attack!" -Rock

"HERE COMES THE PAIN TRAIN!" -John

"Doom shall encompass the unlucky being." -Leseath and Deus

"BOOSTO EXPLOSION!" -Issei's Sacred Gear

"I want to you to feel much more pain ever. Ufufufu~" -Akeno

"Get wrecked." -Koneko

"Unleash the power of Destruction!" -Rias Gremory

"Um, I'll support you!" -Asia

"Let me show you the true despair of a Devil." -Homura

"I will end this fast." -Yuuto

And that, was the greatest combined attack at the equally large opponent in the beach ever, brutalizing the poor weakened giant enemy crab with concentrated attacks of all the characters present at the beach combined, causing a huge explosion effect as the attacks connected at the same time which blinds them all temporary.

***KRAGOOOM***


	20. E1M13: Rise of Cthulhu

**DOOM DXD**

**Something tells me that the demons returns to the mortal realm (Yes, this is the sub-title of the chapter.)**

"_You know, I think being a girl would be nice, after all seeing men bleed their noses like they've seen a supermodel or something."_

_-_Rock while in girl form, thinking about all the use of seduction

* * *

><p><strong>What remains on the Beach<strong>

**Afternoon**

"John, wake up! Wake up damn you! WE HAVE DEMONS INVADING THE MORTAL WORLD!" Leseath tries to wake up the unconscious John as he was lying on the ground, face down.

"Mom, just give me five minutes, then I can do whatever you want me to do." John sleep-talks Leseath. While Leseath was trying to wake up John. Fake Rias and the real Rias face off each other which confuses both of her peerage as they both looked the same. Issei was having a hard time seeing two Rias in front of him and was shaking his head rapidly as he maybe dizzy from all that explosion happened earlier. While Issei was having a crisis of seeing two Rias at the same time. Asia and Lucy who got up on the beach saw that the beach was being invaded with creatures straight out of Lovecraftian books with the Cthulhu rising in the background, accompanied by several iconic creatures of Cthulhu Mythos.

"The fuck is that giant octopus man!" Lucy swore loudly.

Deus also reacts at the sight of Cthulhu rising and screamed like a little girl, that he can't believe that creatures of true evil woke up and causing chaos in the mortal realm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Deus screamed which unintentionally woke up John. Everyone looked at Cthulhu who was being escorted with several Eyes of Cthulhus flying over it, guarding their master.

"Shit's got serious. Let's party demonic beings of sea-hell!" John, as usual charged in without second thoughts as he hungers supernaturals blood right now. Armed with the stolen BFG90000 from Lucy, he decided to fire it at the offending creature of chaos.

The creatures of Cthulhu roared as the approached the shores, causing massive madness for all the weak mortals around there. John was immune to the sanity damages caused by the creatures themselves as he'd seen much horrific than that.

"Screw that mind-fucking bullshit! PREPARE TO DIE!" John fired his BFG90000 which obliterated the monsters with one hit from the blast. Sadly, he ran out of energy cells as he forgot to restock back home and this BFG90000 eats a lot of energy cells than the usual default BFG9000.

Lucy approached John and forcefully took the weapon from John's hands and slapped him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are!"

"You stealer! This is mine to begin with, go find your own BFG, dumb-ass."

After having a minor confrontation with Lucy. John decided to punch every monsters who survived the BFG90000 blast. While John was busy punching more demons and somehow landing a hit on Cthulhu's knee which barely scratched the evil god. Lucy switched her weapon to Doomsaw and Rias and Fake Rias soon teamed up with both of them as much more greater evil looms over them and prioritized killing chaotic demons than identity crisis which confused Issei, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, and the real Rias as well. Alestria's group however was never to be seen for some reason, which leaves Asia, John, Lucy, Leseath, Deus, and Rias peerage left to fight the advancing evil of Cthulhu's minions.

The peerage of Rias attacked the creatures with varying effects. Koneko didn't bother with all the trouble of maintaining her sanity as she was cold and stoic to begin with and continued punching demonic creatures which covers her with different shades of alien blood. Rias and Fake Rias used Destruction magic which involves explosions and even more explosions and concentrated directed energy blast to finish the demons once and for all. They were the ones who had the most kill count besides John and Lucy, which both of them can be seen rampaging every demonic creatures they've seen and running on the body of water as no one can explain their ability to walk on water or even run to it unhindered.

Asia, who was a non-combatant to begin with, stayed behind with Leseath and Deus protecting her. The others unmentioned during fight was Issei, Yuuto, Akeno, who was fighting as usual. Akeno's sadistic personality, shows up more often as she zaps more demons which made her even more inclined to inflict pain and destruction for those who oppose her. Yuuto, spammed sword-quakes to impale unlucky demons around him as usual when facing multiple targets who surround him. Issei's case however was special. He was affected from the madness associated with the creatures of Lovecraft, but in a perverted way. You see, those ugly monsters that you see normally was being replaced with pretty busy naked girls and cute lolis who are about to kill him like the rest. He was not able to kill them proper as he's not the type who would punch and kill a cute girl in the face, leaving him unable to fight like the rest of the crew.

John and Lucy returned to the beach as most of the time spent fighting was on the sea with both of them running and strafing monster attacks. John noticed someone was missing or hiding.

"Wait, where is Alestria? Don't tell me she and her group cowers again like last time I've first met them." John asked Leseath

"I don't know where they are. Maybe they went home after fighting the giant crab?" Leseath replied at John's question. John didn't bother with them as he fired his minigun at the floating giant-eyeballs surrounding Cthulhu, severely damaging the eye-ball's retinas and was replaced with much more horrific eye-mouth thing. John finished the eyes with a single Super Shotgun blast at the closest eye and fired his Rocket Launcher at the other eyes. Everyone fought hard as they hold the beach from the demonic invaders of the sea, with few of them versus hundreds of them attacking at the same time.

Cthulhu has risen and awoke from its very long slumber that lasted eons, according to the recorded history of the Cthulhu. The greater evil saw its very minions was killed by several mortals that seem to resists the madness and insanity caused by the minions. Cthulhu used one of its forbidden magics and it summoned smaller yet deadly versions of itself and lots of tentacles erupted from the ground, changing the scenery to an alien and horrific version of the beach and slowly corrupts the untouched soil besides it.

"Guys, I think we've angered Cthulhu here." Deus pointed out the situation as it got even worse with Cthulhu's intervention.

Mini-Cthulhus rose from the ground and slowly marched to the remaining mortals who will deserve the wrath of their evil god and embrace the madness of Cthulhu.

* * *

><p><strong>I've ran out of ideas to put to maintain this story update, so I'll add in another deity in the mix as the world of Highschool DXD seem to have abundant amount of deities and mythical creatures running around somehow. SO LET'S PUT IN CTHULHU AND THE CREATURES ASSOCIATED WITH HIM WITH MORE HORRIFIC MONSTERS FOR JOHN AND THE GANG TO EXTERMINATE! LET'S SEE IF JOHN CAN PUNCH CTHULHU IN THE FACE WITH THE RAGE OF HIS BERSERKER'S FURY AND LUCY'S BFG90000 BLASTS!<strong>

**Time to crank up the action content here as Cthulhu rose and ready to make chaos and destruction. Will John and the gang can beat this undefeated horror of Lovecraft? STAY TUNED AND REVIEW, AS YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS WILL HELP THE PERSON WRITING THIS STORY WILL GET BETTER AND SOMEHOW BRINGS MORE PEOPLE WHO LIKES MORE ACTION THAN EXPOSITON BULLSHIT THAT MOST FANFICTION HAS!**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter, maybe I'll make longer ones if I'm motivated to write this. Hope you've like the update. *twiddle thumbs***


End file.
